Saranghamnida EXO
by Jewel LeeAihara
Summary: Part 4 Up : KrisTao "I don't make you feel special, I just remind you that you are special. Huang Zi Tao..." EXO couples inside. Warning : Yaoi,Rated T. RnR?
1. Part 1 : BaekYeol

**Saranghamnida**

.

**Author : Jewel LeeAihara**

**Genre : Romantic **

**Rated : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Cast :**

**1. "Happy Virus" Park Chanyeol**

**2. "Eyeliner's King" Byun Baekhyun**

**Warning : Yaoi **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di FF ini adalah milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi FF ini tetep milik saya seorang. Tapi habis ini Chanyeol jadi milikku.. *dibakar EXOtics* Sudah pernah dipublish di FB pribadi (Si Aihara Tyaz).**

***Selamat membaca.* ^^**

.

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

.

.

_**Beri aku satu alasan, mengapa aku terjatuh padamu.**_

_**Beri aku satu alasan , mengapa aku tak dapat meninggalkanmu.**_

_**Beri aku satu alasan, mengapa aku sangat mencintaimu.**_

_**Baekhyunnie...**_

_._

_._

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

.

.

* * *

**CHANYEOL**

* * *

.

Annyeonghaseo. Joneun Park Chanyeol imnida. Aku adalah salah satu anggota Boyband baru asuhan SMent, EXO-K. Aku memegang jabatan sebagai rapper. Dengan _deep voice_ku, aku yakin aku bisa bekerja baik dijabatan itu. Dan inilah hidupku yang baru. Hidupku bersamanya. Bersama seseorang yang telah meledakkan jantungku setiap kali kulitnya menyentuh kulitku. Setiap kali nada suaranya menyenggol gendang telingaku.

Ya aku merasakannya. Rasa aneh yang menjalar setiap aku menatap senyumnya. Setiap kali pandanganku bertabrakan dengan dengan miliknya. Dengan _eyesmile_nya. Aku bahkan bingung harus mulai darimana. Apa aku mencintainya saat aku tahu bahwa aku sekamar dengannya? Ani. Bahkan sebelum itu. Apakah saat aku tahu bahwa kami menjadi satu grup? Ani. Jauh sebelum itu. Ahh.. Pasti saat itu. Saat aku tahu bahwa suara merdunya sangat menenangkan batinku.

.

* * *

_**-Flashback : ON-**_

* * *

**AUTHOR POV**

* * *

.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Chanyeol ,yang sedang beristirahat di teras SMent setelah berlatih bersama trainee yang lain, menoleh. Ia dapati sesosok namja berperawakan kecil sedang tersenyum padanya dan membungkuk.

"Ahh annyeonghaseyo." jawab Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Jeosonghamnida. Apa kau trainee SMent?"

"Ne. Apa kau juga?"

"Ah untung saja. Ne, aku juga trainee di SMent. Apa latihan sudah dimulai?" Chanyeol menggeleng lalu melihat jam tangannya.

"15 menit lagi. Apa kau baru datang?" namja mungil itu mengangguk. "Ahh.. APa kau mau naik sekarang?"

"Boleh. Gaja." Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum saat mendengar suara ceria namja bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kau trainee baru?"

"Ne. Apa kau sunbaeku?"

"Ahahaha... Bisa dibilang begitu." ujar Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan tawa yang khas itu.

"Ahahahaha..." namja kecil itu ikut tertawa sehingga membuat kening Chanyeol mengerut.

.

"Museun iriya?"

"Ani. Neo, dengan suara bassmu itu, orang yang meneleponmu mungkin akan mengira kau adalah Ahjusshi-Ahjusshi tua."

"Mwo? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ha? Aku benar?" tanya namja mungil itu dengan kadar aegyo yang melebihi batas.

"Hahahaha..." Chanyeol kembali tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya hingga tanpa sadar membuat namja mungil itu cemberut.

"Yaaa... Jangan tertawa seperti itu. Mengerikan."

"Ahaha..arraseo..ahaha.." Chanyeol masih belum sanggup menghentikan tawanya 100%.

"Aishh..."

"Arraseo aku berhenti." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik nafas panjang. "Neo, siapa namamu? Joneun, Park Chanyeol imnida."

"Ahh ne. Kita belum berkenalan. Joneun, Byun BaekHyun imnida." Dan saat itu pula, ada sesuatu yang hangat menelusup ke dalam batin Chanyeol.

.

* * *

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

* * *

**CHANYEOL**

* * *

.

Dan sejak hari hingga kini, sudah 3 bulan aku mengenalnya. Byun BaekHyun. Atau kini aku memanggilnya Baekkie atau BaekHyunnie. Setelah berbincang dengannya agak lama, baru aku tahu bahwa kami seumuran. Kami lahir di tahun yang sama, 1992, walaupun dia lebih tua dariku beberapa bulan. Dia lahir bulan Mei dan aku November. Aku tersenyum saat mengenangnya kembali.

.

* * *

_I lost my mind_

_Noreul choeummannasseultte_

_No hanappego modeungoseun Get in slow motion_

_Naege marhaejwo ige sarangiramyon_

_Meil geudewa_

_Sumaneun gamjong deureul lanwojugo bewogamyo_

_Ssaugo ulgo anajugo_

_Naege marhaejwo ige sarangiramyon_

_._

_(What is Love by EXO-K)_

* * *

_._

Aku menoleh saat mendengar bagian refrain dari lagu _What is Love_ yang dibawakan oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekkie. Selalu seperti itu. Seakan lagu itu diperuntukkan buatku. Dari Baekkie. Dan Baekkie yang sudah mengenal kebiasaanku, ikut menoleh dan tersenyum lembut padaku. Disaat seperti itulah, semangatku kembali, walau aku sudah berlatih koreo 'MAMA' dan 'HISTORY' bersama Jongin dan Sehoon berjam-jam lalu berlatih Rap dengan Key sunbaenim dan Wu Fan-gege untuk 'TWO MOONS' untuk debut kami dan tentu saja tenagaku sudah terkuras habis. Namun dengan senyumannya, ia mampu mengembalikan tenagaku yang sudah menguap entah kemana tadi.

.

"Chanyeol-ah." Kulihat Joomyun Hyung memanggilku. Aku segera berlari kearahnya.

"Ne, Hyung?"

"Hari ini kita pindah ke Dorm baru. Kabarkan pada member yang lain dan juga jangan lupa, suruh Wu Fan kemari."

"Ahh ne." Akupun segera berlari ke arah kedua dongsaengku, Jongin dan Sehoon, yang masih meneruskan berlatih koreografi setelah kutinggal tadi. "Jongin-ah, Sehoon-ah."

"Mwoya, Hyung?" jawab Jongin dan Sehoon bersamaan.

"Setelah ini bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan pindah ke Dorm yang baru."

"Jeongmal? Wuah daebak. Hihihihi..." ujar pemilik nama Oh Sehoon itu, si magnae EXO-K dengan aegyeonya yang berbuah jitakan dari Jongin. "Yaak! Appo!"

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang untuk tidak menunjukkan wajah aegyeomu itu di depanku." ujar Jongin dengan wajah datarnya. Dan pertengkaran kecil antara kedua dongsaeng kecilku itu berlanjut. Aku tak ambil pusing. Aku segera berjalan ke arah Wu Fan Hyung.

* * *

"Ge. Wu Fan-gege."

"Hem?"

"Joomyun Hyung memanggilmu."

"Eodi?"

"Di luar. Mugkin ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan."

"Arraseo. Jeosonghamnida, sunbaenim. Aku permisi dulu." pamit Wu Fan-Ge pada Key Hyung sebelum pergi menemui Joomyun Hyung.

"Em." jawab Key Hyung sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Pindah ke Dorm, majyo Yeollie-ah?" Aku terkesiap.

"N..ne. Bagaimana Hyung tahu?"

"Aku melihat wajah ceria Sehoonnie tadi. Dia mengingatkanku pada Taeminnie saat pertama kali kami diberitahu bahwa kami akan pindah ke Dorm SHINee." ujar Key subaenim sambil menoleh lagi pada Sehoon. Aku pun ikut menoleh dan mendapati ia serta Jongin yang kini sudah berangkulan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak di lantai ruang latihan. Aku tersenyum.

"Bukankah Taemin dan Jongin adalah teman baik, Hyung?"

"Ne. Mereka memang teman baik sejak dulu." Aku mengangguk.

"Ahh Hyung. Aku mau mengabari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dulu, ne?" Key sunbaenim mengangguk.

"Hem. Ga." Aku berdiri dan melangkah ke tempat latihan vocal Kyungsoo dan Baekkie.

* * *

"Neo, kalian berdua."

"Mwoya Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah aku mendekat. Aku tersenyum dan otomatis meraih pundak Baekkie.

"Kita akan pindah ke Dorm."

"Jinjja?" tanya Baekkie dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar. Aku mengelus kepalanya.

"Ne." Aku mengangguk. Baekkie tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kira-kira ada berapa kamar ya nanti?" ucapan Kyungsoo membuatku berpikir.

"Ah ne. Tidak mungkin akan ada 6 kamar kan?" ujar Baekkie.

"Ne, Hyung."

"Ya kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana dorm kita, arra?" ujarku yang diikuti oleh anggukan Kyungsoo dan Baekkie.

* * *

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

* * *

**AUTHOR**

* * *

.

"Wuahhh..." kata itu keluar dari masing-masing mulut member EXO-K saat mereka di bawa masuk ke dalam salah satu apartment, Dorm mereka, oleh Soo Man, petinggi SMent.

"Ya, ini Dorm kalian. Welcome."

"Sajangnim, bolehkah kami berkeliling?" ujar Joomyun, atau kita mengenalnya dengan nama Suho, yang merupakan leader dari EXO-K itu.

"Silahkan. Aku juga akan pergi setelah ini sehingga kalian bisa mengeksplor sendiri Dorm kalian. Ok? Baiklah, aku pamit. Annyeong."

"Ne sajangnim, annyeonghaseo." Jawab semua member EXO-K dengan serempak.

"Jhaaa... Welcome to uri Dormitorry." ujar Sehun, si magnae. "Hajiman..." ucapan menggantung si magnae membuat semua Hyungnya, menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hajiman mwoya, Sehunnie?" tanya Kyungsoo, atau kita kenal dengan DiO.

"Kita harus mengecek berapa kamar yang ada di Dorm ini." ujar Sehun lagi.

"Ahh tidak usah. Soo Man sajangnim sudah memberitahuku tadi."

"Eolma-_how much_?" tanya Baekhyun dan Suho menjawab dengan mengangkat jari telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manis tangan kanannya.

"Mwo? Hanya ada itu?" teriak semua member EXO kecuali Suho.

"Aku sudah menduganya." ujar DiO sambil diikuti helaan nafas member yang lain.

"Wae wae? Apa salahnya berbagi kamar dengan teman satu grupmu, babo?" tanya Suho yang sudah jengkel melihat kelakuan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Arraseo Hyung." Ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol, DiO, Kai dan Sehun bersamaan.

* * *

"Arra. Sekarang, aku tanya. Siapa akan berpasangan dengan siapa?"

"Ha? Kita tidak mengundinya, Hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Ini sukarela dulu. Nanti kalau ada yang tidak kebagian, baru kita undi."

"Aku mau dengan Kyungsoo Hyung." ujar Kai sambil merangkul tangan DiO. DiO tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jongin-ah. Lalu aku dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun, sedih.

"Urusanmuuuu..." ujar Kai sambil memeluk tubuh DiO. Pipi DiO yang putih, tiba-tiba memrah karena perlakuan Kai. Baekhyun dan Chanyeo yang memang dekat dengan DiO, saling berpandangan dan tersenyum geli. DiO memang sudah dari awal menaruh hati pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung. Aku dengan Chanyeol saja." ujar Baekhyun yang tentu saja membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

"Neo, mau sekamar denganku?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Ne. Sireo-_Don't want_?"

"Ani. _That's good choice_, Baekkie-ah. Haha.." ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat dua ibu jarinya. Baekhyun pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tinggal Sehun dan aku. Jadi Sehun, kau sekamar denganku."

"Andwaeeee... Luhan hyuuuung..."

"Tenang saja. Luhan sudah menitipkanmu kepadaku." ujar Suho dengan tenang yang langsung disambut dengan tawa member yang lain. Sehun yang mengetahi hal itu, langsung memanyunkan bibirnya.

* * *

"Geurom, siapa yang mau menempati kamar pertama?" Suho menunjuk pintu yang berhadapan dengan pintu masuk Dorm. Hanya dipisahkan oleh ruang TV saja.

"Kau saja Hyung. Kau kan leader dan Guardian kami semua." ujar Chanyeol.

"Arra. Lalu yang dekat dapur?"

"Aku saja dengan Jongin. Dan mulai sekarang, aku yang akan bertugas memasak untuk kalian semua." ujar DiO sambil tersenyum. Suho dan member lainnya hanya melongo saat mendengar ucapan DiO.

"Jeongmal Hyung?" tanya si magnae.

"Memang aku terlihat bercanda?"

"Ani ani. Tapi, kau bisa memasak?"

"Kau mengejek roommateku, magnae?" ujar Kai, possessive.

"Sudahlah, dongsaeng. Sebaiknya kita membereskan barang kita dan kau, Baekyeol." Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Suho membuat member yang lain menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau sepertinya salah memanggil, Hyung." ujar Baekhyun. Suho menggeleng.

"BaekYeol itu nama couple kalian."

"Ha?" kali ini _deep voice_ milik Chanyeol yang terdengar. "Couple apa Hyung?"

"Roommate lah. Apa lagi." ujar Suho enteng.

"Lalu untuk kami apa Hyung?" tanya Kai sumringah.

"KaiDO." Dan sesaat setelah kata itu meluncur dari mulut Suho, wajah Kai dan DiO berubah cerah.

"Manis sekali." ujar DiO.

"Ne Hyung. Nan johasseo."

"Sudah sudah. BaekYeol. Kalian sudah tahu kan kamar kalian?"

"Ne Hyung." jawab BaekYeol serempak.

"Arra. Silahkan membereskan barang kalian masing-masing. Sehunnie, gaja."

.

* * *

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

* * *

.

Sudah lewat satu bulan sejak kepindahan EXO-K ke dorm mereka. Dan sudah satu bulan lewat juga Chanyeol berada di kamar yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan kini mereka sudah lengket satu dengan yang lain. Tak terpisahkan.

"Baekkie." panggil Chanyeol dari atas kasurnya.

"Hem?"

"Aku mengantuk tetapi aku tidak bisa tidur." ujar Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang sangat berat. Tak seperti Chanyeol biasanya. Baekhyun yang sedang membaca buku di lantai, segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Wae geurae? Ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada cemas.

"Moleugesseo-_I don't know_."

"_Come here. I'll check your temperature_." panggil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun segera turun ke tempat Baekhyun lalu menidurkan dirinya di lantai. "Mwohaneun geoya? Jangan tidur di lantai. Sini, tidur di sini." ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk pahanya.

* * *

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Chanyeol sudah tak mampu lagi mencerna dengan baik kata-kata yang Baekhyun lotarka sehingga tanpa panjang, ia memindah kepalanya ke paha Baekhyun. Dengan lembut, Baekhyun menyingkirkan poni dari dahi Chanyeol dan menempelkan telapak tangannya.

Namun saat ia mengangkat telapak tangannya, tanpa sengaja mata beningnya bertemu denga mata tajam Chanyeol. Entah seperti terhipnotis dengan tatapan Chanyeol atau bagaimana, Baekhyun membatu saat dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Saat wajah Chanyeol sudah sangat dengan wajahnya, Baekhyun menutup matanya seakan mengizinkan Chanyeol meneruskan perlakuannya. Lalu, dengan lembut, Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun. sesaat kemudian kecupannya turun ke kedua mata Baekhyun. Setelah itu, hidung Baekhyun pun tidak lepas dari kecupan lembut Chanyeol. Lalu, Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Nan, jeongmal saranghaeyo, Byun Baekhyun."

"Hajiman, _this is wrong_, Chanyeol-ah."

"_I don't care_. Selama aku bisa terus bersamamu, aku rela walaupun harus melanggar beribu peraturan." ujar Chanyeol lantang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan member yang lain?"

"Apakah kau mempercayaiku?"

"Ne." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada ragu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Mollayo."

"Wae geurae?"

"Aku hanya takut." Chanyeol yang melihat ada sedikit ketakutan di mata Baekhyun, segera meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Kita akan berusaha bersama." ujar Chanyeol dengan mantap. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan CUP! Ia mencium pipi Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Nado saranghae." ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

.

* * *

_**-Flashback : OFF-**_

* * *

.

"Chagiyaaa~" Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan kekasihnya itu, langsung menoleh.

"Waeyo?"

"Mwohaneun geoya? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan jendela yang terbuka itu? Kau mau sakit lagi? Jadwal kita padat. Jangan sampai jatuh sakit seperti kemarin." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar titah kekasihnya.

"Ne, Baekkie chagi." ujarnya sambil mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku hanya mengenang pertemuan kita dulu."

"Jinjja?"

"Hem. Tak terasa, sudah hampir 1 tahun yang lalu aku mengenalmu, ne?"

"Ne. Tidak terasa."

.

**BRAKKK!**

.

"YAK..! Kalian ini malah bermesraan. Ayo berangkat. Kita sudah hampir telat ke Sukira..!" teriak Suho di pintu kamar BaekYeol.

"Mianhaeyo Hyung." Ujar Chanyeol sambil membungkuk dan mengambil tas ransel dan kacamatanya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum hambar saat melihat Suho memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Ppallii..! Aish jinjja. Jika mau bermesraan, nanti saja sepulang dari Sukira. Kalian kan bisa bertemu setiap hari. Kamar pun tidak terpisah."

"Mian Hyung." ujar BaekYeol bersamaan.

.

.

.

_Aju jageun geoshirado neol himdeulge haji motage_

_Hangsang jikigo shipeo I'm eternally love_

_Neoui suhojaro jeo geosen barameul makgo_

_Ne pyeoneuro modu da deungeul dollyeodo_

_Hime gyeoun eoneu nal ne nunmureul dakka jul_

_Geureon han saram doel su itdamyeon_

_Eodideun cheongugilteni_

_._

_(Into Your World by EXO-K)_

_._

_._

**END**

.

.

Jeongmal gomapseumnida sudah meluangkan waktunya buat baca FF geje yang saya selesaikan hanya dalam waktu sehari atau lebih tepatnya 5 jam dan ditemani lagu-lagu EXO-K.

Mulai dari What is Love, Machine, Baby Don't Cry, Into Your World, Mama, My Lady, hingga History.

Komen kalian soal FF geje ini sangat membantu dalam pembuatan FF selanjutnya.

Jeongmal gomapseumnida yorobeun.

Annyeong haseyo... ^^


	2. Part 2a : KaiDO

**Saranghamnida**

.

**Author : Aihara Lee**

**Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Twoshot**

**Cast :**

"**EXO-K's Eomma" Do Kyungsoo (D.O)**

"**EXO-K's Dancing Machine" Kim Jongin (Kai)**

**Warning : Yaoi **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di FF ini adalah milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi FF ini tetep milik saya seorang. Tapi habis ini D.O jadi Koki pribadiku.. *dibakar EXOtics***

***Selamat membaca.* ^^**

* * *

.

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

_**Beri aku satu alasan, mengapa aku nyaman setiap berada di sisimu.**_

_**Beri aku satu alasan, mengapa aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu.**_

_**Beri aku satu alasan , mengapa aku tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan darimu.**_

_**Beri aku satu alasan, mengapa aku sangat merindukanmu.**_

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

.

* * *

**DO**

* * *

.

Aku bahkan bingung harus memulai dari mana. Satu-satunya yang aku tahu, aku sangat mencintainya. Entah sejak kapan aku menyadarinya. Aku tak mau dia terluka. Aku tak mau ia bersedih dan aku nyaman saat berada di sisinya. Bersamanya. Memeluk tubuhnya.

.

_**-Flashback : ON-**_

.

"Arra. Sekarang, aku tanya. Siapa akan berpasangan dengan siapa?" ujar Suho Hyung, leader Boyband kami, EXO-K.

"Ha? Kita tidak mengundinya, Hyung?" tanya Oh Sehoon, si magnae kami.

"Ini sukarela dulu. Nanti kalau ada yang tidak kebagian, baru kita undi."

"Aku mau dengan Kyungsoo Hyung." ujar Jongin sambil merangkul tanganku. Aishh.. Wajahku memanas. Sangat memalukan.

"Jongin-ah. Lalu aku dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun, sambil melihat Jongin dengan tatapan sedih. Sejujurnya, terselip perasaan cemburu saat itu. Entah mengapa.

"Urusanmuuuu..." ujar Jongin sambil memeluk tubuhku lebih erat. Kulihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol Hyung terkikik melihat wajahku yang kuyakini sudah sangat merah ini.

.

"Hyung. Aku dengan Chanyeol saja." ujar Baekhyun hyung yang tentu saja sudah dapat kuprediksi.

"Neo, mau sekamar denganku?" tanya Chanyeol hyung tak percaya.

"Ne. Sipji anha-_Don't want_?"

"Ani. _That's good choice_, Baekkie-ah. Haha.." ujar Chanyeol hyung sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat dua ibu jarinya. Baekhyun hyung pun tersenyum. Ahh, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah saling jatuh cinta.

"Baiklah. Tinggal Sehun dan aku. Jadi Sehun, kau sekamar denganku."

"Andwaeeee... Luhan hyuuuung..." Jongin tertawa tanpa suara. Kusikut perutnya pelan dan ia mengernyit sambil memberiku tatapan 'Waeyo hyung?' Aku hanya menggeleng seakan berkata tidak boleh.

"Tenang saja. Luhan sudah menitipkanmu kepadaku." ujar Suho hyung dengan tenang yang langsung disambut dengan tawa member yang lain, termasuk aku dan Jongin. Sehun yang mengetahui hal itu, langsung memanyunkan bibirnya.

.

* * *

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

* * *

**AUTHOR**

.

"Hyung." panggil Kai pada D.O yang sedang menata baju-bajunya.

"Ne." Jawab D.O tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari baju-bajunya.

"Mian jika aku memilihmu menjadi roommateku." D.O menoleh ke arah Kai yang sedang bergelung di bednya.

"Apa aku tadi menolak saat kau memilihku menjadi roommatemu?"

"Ani."

"Jadi, untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

"Hehehehe..." Kai tertawa hingga tinggal segaris matanya yang terlihat.

"Dasar. Kau sudah membereskan semua barangmu?" tanya D.O yang masih berkutat dengan baju-bajunya. Ia memang selalu seperti itu. Rapi.

"_Not yet_. Aku masih capek Hyung. Aku mau tidur."

"Arraseo. Tapi, bangun tidur langsung bereskan barang-barangmu, ne?"

"Ne." dan Kai mulai terlelap. Beberapa menit kemudian, nafas Kai terdengar mulai teratur yang menandakan ia sudah masuk ke alam mimpi. Perlahan, D.O mendekat ke arah tubuh Kai.

.

"Aku malah bersyukur kau memilihku menjadi roommatemu, Jong-ah. Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Aku menyayangimu." bisik DO lalu melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan Kai sendirian dan menuju ke dapur. Di dapur, ia mendapati Suho sedang kebingungan di depan kulkas. "Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Kira-kira, apa yang harus kita list untuk mengisi kulkas kita, Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Banyak Hyung. Sayur dan buah, untuk Sehun. Bacon, untuk Baekhyun Hyung. Telur, untuk Chanyeol Hyung. Kimchi, untukmu. Dan beberapa minuman serta snack untukku. Hehe.." ujar DO yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Suho.

"Kalau begitu, gaja kita berangkat ke supermarket." ajak Suho.

"Tunggu di ruang tamu dulu, Hyung. Aku mau mengambil jaket dan masker."

"Ne." Tak lama kemudian, DO sudah kembali dengan masker yang sudah terpasang di wajahnya.

"Eodiga?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah kamar mandi. Sontak Suho dan DO menoleh. Ternyata Baekhyun.

"Kami mau ke supermarket. Ikut?"

"Ahh tidak. Mau membeli bahan makanan ya? Jangan lupakan kesukaanku ne?"

"Sudah tercatat dengan rapi, Hyung. Tenang saja." Ujar DO sambil menaikkan catatan di tangannya.

"Jaga Dorm dan saengiemu, Baekkie." pesan Suho pada Baekhyun selaku member tertua setelah Suho.

"Tenang saja Hyung. Jalga."

"Eum." jawab Suho dan DO bebarengan sambil berjalan keluar Dorm mereka.

.

"Ah ne Kyungsoo-ah." panggil Suho saat mereka sudah berada di luar gedung Dorm mereka.

"Mwoya Hyung?"

"Kita juga butuh eskrim untuk Kkamjong dan si tiang listrik, Chanyeol." DO yang memegang kertas list mereka, segera mengeluarkan bolpoint dan menulisnya cepat. "Lalu yoghurt untukmu. Jangan lupa bumbu dapur juga."

"Itu sudah kutulis Hyung. Soal masakan dan segala sesuatunya, sudah kutulis lengkap. Lagipula, tanpa kutulis pun, aku akan ingat. Haha."

"Seharusnya kau jadi Chef saja, Kyungsoo-ah. Untuk apa jadi penyanyi yang membutuhkan usaha keras seperti ini."

"Hyung ingin aku menyia-nyiakan suara emas ini?" Wajah Suho terlihat merasa bodoh.

"Ahh iya benar. Kalau begitu kau memang cocok menjadi penyanyi dan Chef di saat yang sama. Hahahaha..." Suho tertawa sambil merangkul bahu DO yang sedang tertawa juga.

"Dimana supermarketnya, Hyung?"

"Itu." Suho menunjuk satu titik dan saat DO menoleh, matanya menemukan sebuah supermarket yang lumayan besar. "Gaja. Kita harus cepat. Ini sudah mendekati jam makan siang." DO mengangguk.

.

* * *

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

* * *

.

"Darimana saja, Hyung?" tanya Kai dengan nada menginterogasi. DO yang sedang sibuk memotong sayuran, menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Jongin-ah. Kau sudah bangun?" lalu ia kembali fokus dengan sayurannya.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Kai dengan nada yang terdengar dingin.

"Aku membeli keperluan dapur, Jonginie. Waeyo?"

"Kau meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar, Hyung." rengek Kai tiba-tiba.

"Astaga. Aku pikir ada apa. Jangan membuatku kaget berlebihan, Jonginie!" tegas DO. Kai yang mendengar itu, hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

.

"Hyuuung..." teriak Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dapur dengan ceria.

"Ne, Hunnie?"

"Kau membelikanku sayur dan buah banyak?"

"Eum." DO mengangguk.

"Buah apa?"

"Kau cerewet sekali, Sehun-ah." sela Kai sebelum DO sempat menjawab.

"Diamlah Kkamjong." bentak Sehun.

"Sudah sudah. Kalian ini. Aku membeli apel, jeruk dan strawberry. Jika kau mau, ambil dan kupas sendiri, ne? Buahnya ada di kulkas bagian bawah."

"Ne~." ucap Sehun sambil membuka pintu kulkas dan keluar membawa sebuah apel. Namun saat akan memakannya, Kai dengan segera merebut apel itu. "Mwoya~?" mendengar protesan Sehun, DO menoleh.

"Cuci dulu apelmu, anak kecil. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" terlihat Kai sedang mencucikan apel Sehun. Mimik wajahnya tampak khawatir. Tiba-tiba ada rasa cemburu terselip di hati DO.

'_Jongin bahkan tak pernah sebegitu perhatiannya pada yang lain. Bahkan pada Suho Hyung yang notabene adalah leadernya_.' batin DO. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas sekarang. Akhirnya, DO memutuskan untuk kembali focus pada masakannya.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah." DO menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di samping kulkas. Sehun dan Kai sudah pergi beberapa saat lalu.

"Wae Hyung?"

"Aku tahu kau sakit hati."

"Ani. Apa yag sedang kau katakan, Hyung?" elak DO.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu."

"Gwaenchanha, Hyung."

"Arraseo. Kau memang keras kepala." ujar Chanyeol sambil melangkah meninggalkan DO yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. DO hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa sudah selesai, Kyungsoo-ah?" DO menoleh.

"Sudah Hyung. Tinggal memasukkan daun bawang ini. Selesai." ujar DO.

"Arraseo. Gaja."

.

* * *

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

* * *

.

"Hyung."

"Ne?" DO mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kamarnya ke arah asal suara.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki yeojachingu sebelum ada di sini?"

"Jauh sebelum aku menjadi trainee di sini, kami putus. Dan sampai sekarang belum ada yag menggantikannya, Jong." Kai tampak kaget.

"Wae?"

"Belum merasakan jatuh cinta lagi saja."

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kai yang masih tidak percaya.

"Ne." jawab DO tegas.

"Lalu, apa sekarang Hyung masih mencintainya?"

"Ani. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain."

"Nuguseyeo?"

"Bimileyeo-_rahasia_. Hahahaha..." DO tertawa keras. Terlihat wajah Kai mulai mendung. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Jong? Sudah pernah punya, masih bertahan atau malah belum pernah punya? "

"Nah itu yang mau aku ceritakan padamu Hyung. Rahasia roommate."

.

"Hem?" kedua alis DO terangkat. "Rahasia roommate?"

"Ne. Rahasia roommate. Jadi, hanya aku dan kau saja yang tahu, Hyung. Rahasia antar kita berdua saja. Yang lain tidak boleh tahu."

"Rahasia apapun?"

"Hmm. Rahasia apapun."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku sekarang?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang, Hyung. Tetapi, perasaan ini agak menyimpang. Aku tahu itu. Namun aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu."

"Nuguya? Apa kau mencintai kakakmu sendiri?"

"Aniyaaa~"

"Geurom, nugunde?"

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Sehun." Dan DO terdiam.

.

* * *

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

* * *

.

"Sehun-ah."

"Hem?"

"Hari ini, kita jadi latihan bersama dengan EXO-M?" tanya Kai sambil memakan serealnya. Sehun mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ahhh... Aku sangat amat merindukan Luhan Hyung. Jadi, aku senang karena hari ini aku akan bertemu dengannya. Yeeey..." wajah Kai sontak muram.

"Sehun, Jongin. Segera selesaikan sarapanmu. Ppalli." titah Suho, sang leader. Tiba-tiba, Jongin berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Aku sudah selesai kok Hyung. Geurom, dimana Kyungsoo Hyung?"

"Dia pergi duluan." jawab Suho singkat.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, aku ganti baju dulu ya Hyung." ujar Kai sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Kamarnya dengan DO. Sejenak Kai tersenyum saat pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah foto berbingkai kaca di atas meja belajar DO. Ia mendekati foto tersebut dan mengangkatnya. "Hyung, kalau dilihat dengan seksama, kau cantik juga ya." gumam Kai yang kemudian tertawa karena malu dengan ucapannya.

.

**BRAKKK!**

.

Pintu kamar terbuka lebar dengan kasar. Dengan cepat, Kai menoleh ke arah pintu dan matanya menangkap sosok roommatenya dengan baju setengah basah dan wajah pucat. Nafasnya menderu seiring dengan dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat.

"Hyung." Kai segera menaruh bingkai foto di tangannya dan mendekati DO. "Mwoya ige?" tanya Kai sambil memegang wajah DO yang dingin.

"Aku mau mandi, Jong. Permisi." ujar DO yang kemudian mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Karena khawatir, Kai segera keluar kamar dan menghampiri Suho dan Chanyeol yang berada di depan Televisi.

.

"Hyung."

"Jong. Kenapa belum ganti?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah itu tidak penting. Aku bisa ganti nanti." ujar Kai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Suho heran mendengar nada suara Kai yang khawatir. "Ada apa Jong? Kau sakit?"

"Ani. Tapi, Kyungsoo Hyung sepertinya sakit."

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol dan Suho bersamaan.

"Ne. Tadi wajahnya pucat dan di..." belum sempat kalimatnya selesai terucap, ada suara yang menyelanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jong." Dan itu adalah suara DO. Kai, Chanyeol, dan Suho menoleh bersamaan ke arah asal suara. "Aku tadi hanya kehujanan sedikit karena lupa membawa payung. Tenang saja."

"Oh~" koor Suho dan Chanyeol.

"Dan untukmu, Jong. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, ne? Nan gwaenchanha-_I'm fine_." ujar DO sambil mengacak rambut Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum.

.

"Hyuuung~" Tiba-tiba suara si Magnae memecah keheningan ruang tamu yang baru saja tercipta. Suho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah roommatenya yang berlari dari dapur dan bergelayutan di tangan DO.

"Ada apa, Sehunnie?" tanya DO dengan suara tenang. Sesekali bola matanya melirik wajah Kai yang terlihat sedang terpesona dengan wajah Sehun yang memang bisa dibilang lucu itu. Entah mengapa hatinya sedikit sakit saat melihatnya.

"Ani. Kau kemana saja? Jongin tadi mencarimu." ujar Sehun sambil mengerling ke arah Kai. Dengan wajah kaget, DO menoleh ke arah Kai dan mendapati wajah datar Kai. Akhirnya, DO mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya tentang kebenaran cerita Sehun.

"Ah itu tidak mungkin, Sehunnie. Kau ada-ada saja."

"Aku tidak bohong, Hyung. Tanya saja Suho Hyung." ujar Sehun sambil berjalan ke samping Suho.

"Jangan aneh-aneh kau, Magnae." ancam Kai dengan nada dingin. DO hanya mampu tersenyum miris.

'_Hatimu memang tidak akan pernah bisa memilihku, majyo?_' batin DO sambil menatap wajah Kai yang masih terdiam sambil memandang Sehun yang tengah tertawa bersama Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah Sehun. Gaja kita berangkat. Wu Fan Ge baru saja mengirimiku pesan bahwa mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju tempat latihan." ujar Suho bijak. "Chanyeol, panggil Baekhyun."

"Ne. Baekhyun-ah. Ppalli nawaaa~. Kita akan segera berangkat." Dan beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan eyesmile yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Mianhae." ujarnya sambil menggandeng lengan DO. "Gaja, Kyungsoo-ah."

.

* * *

****ToBeContinued****

* * *

.

Annyeonghaseyo Yeoreobeun...

Saya datang kembali dengan cerita dari couple kedua EXO, KaiDO...

Karena KaiDO couple ini ceritanya agak menyedihkan dan sedikit agak panjang daripada BaekYeol,

jadi ceritanya saya split jadi dua bagian biar ga bosen bacanya...

Gomapseumnida sudah mau baca dan ngereview Part 1 (BaekYeol)...

.

**Balesan Riview :**

**1. noenoe :** Biasku malah pacarnya Baekhyun alias Chanyeol..hahaha.. Gomawo sudah mau baca and review FF EXOku.. ^^

**2. Jaylyn Rui : **Gomawo.. Tunggu FF-FF EXOku yang lain yak.. ^^

**3. Han Ji Gun :** Ehhh... Kai kan emang punya DO seorang..hahaha.. Gomawo udah baca dan ngereview.. ^^

**4. Henry Park :** Sequel..eumm..ntar deh kalo Saranghamnidanya udah selesai..hehehe.. Gomawo.. ^^

.

**Gomawoyooooo~ ^^**


	3. Part 2b : KaiDO

**Saranghamnida**

.

**Author : Aihara Lee**

**Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Twoshot**

**Cast :**

"**EXO-K's Eomma" Do Kyungsoo (D.O)**

"**EXO-K's Dancing Machine" Kim Jongin (Kai)**

**Warning : Yaoi **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di FF ini adalah milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi FF ini tetep milik saya seorang. Tapi habis ini D.O jadi Koki pribadiku.. *dibakar EXOtics***

***Selamat membaca.* ^^**

* * *

.

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

_**Beri aku satu alasan, mengapa aku nyaman setiap berada di sisimu.**_

_**Beri aku satu alasan, mengapa aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu.**_

_**Beri aku satu alasan , mengapa aku tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan darimu.**_

_**Beri aku satu alasan, mengapa aku sangat merindukanmu.**_

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

.

* * *

.

"Hyung." Panggil Kai pada roommatenya, DO, yang jelas-jelas sudah memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk tidur sebelum insomnianya kambuh.

"Hem?"

"Aku mau curhat."

"Besok saja ne? Aku mengantuk."

"Hyuuung~"

"Astaga, Jong. Ini sudah malam. Kita besok ada latihan lagi." ujar DO sambil menaikka selimutnya.

"Tapi ini baru pukul 11, Hyung."

"Lalu? Tetap saj ini sudah malam. Dengarkan baik-baik. Dorm sudah sepi dan tidak ada suara member lain yang terdengar. Itu tandanya mereka sudah tidur."

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk, Hyung."

"Diam dan pejamkan matamu."

.

"Hyung. Malam ini saja, Hyung. Jebal." Dan akhirnya rayuan Kai berhasil membuat DO kalah dan menurunkan selimutnya.

"Arraseo. Mwoya?"

"Kau tahu kan bahwa aku menyukai..."

"Menyukai Sehun. Iya aku tahu. Lalu ada apa?" terbersit sedikit rasa kesal di hati DO saat mendengar ucapan Kai barusan sehingga ia memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Jangan memotong ceritaku, Hyung."

"Arra arra. Tapi aku mengantuk Jong." ucap DO setengah hati.

"Pejamkan saja matamu, Hyung. Tetapi tetap dengarkan aku bercerita. Eottae?"

"Ok."

.

Dan DO mulai memejamkan mata saat Kai mulai bercerita. Cerita tentang hal yang paling ia benci. Karena pasti dia akan menangis. Cerita tentang Sehun. Tentang Kai yang sangat mencintai Sehun. Bukan dirinya.

"Aku cemburu, Hyung. Aku cemburu melihat Sehun yang selalu bermanja-manja dengan Luhan Ge. Aku cemburu saat Luhan Ge memeluknya. Seharusnya itu aku, Hyung. Aku yang seharusnya memeluk Sehun. Yang ada di sisi Sehun." ujar Kai panjang lebar.

.

"_Bukan Jong. Seharusnya aku yang ada di sisimu. Bukan Sehun atau siapapun. Lihat aku Jong. Aku juga cemburu karena aku mencintaimu."_ batin DO.

.

"Aku cemburu, Hyung. Saat Sehun lebih memilih untuk membeli makan siang bersama Luhan Ge dan menolak ajakanku. Aku juga cemburu saat Sehun lebih memilih duduk di samping Luhan Ge saat pulang. Padahal tempat duduk di sebelahku kosong." Lalu Kai terdiam saat melihat nafas DO yang sudah teratur. "Kau sudah tidur, Hyung?" dan tidak ada jawaban dari DO. Kai mendesah sebentar. "Jaljayo, Hyung. Mian sudah memaksamu mendengar rengekanku soal Sehun." ujar Kai sambil menaikkan selimut DO hingga sebatas leher dan menaiki ranjangnya sendiri untuk bersiap tidur.

Tanpa Kai sadari, air mata DO jatuh. DO sebenarnya belum tidur. Ia hanya berpura-pura tertidur karena jika ia menatap wajah Kai saat Kai bercerita, pertahanannya mugkin akan runtuh dan Kai pasti akan melihat ait matanya. Dan kini, pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Ia menahan isak tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir bawah miliknya.

.

"Ak..aku memang bukan..hiks..Sehun dan tidak akan..hiks..bisa menjadi seperti Sehun di matamu khan, Jong?" gumam DO sambil mati-matian menahan suara isakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh Kai yang berbaring tak jauh darinya.

Karena merasa tak bisa menahan isakannya, DO akhirnya memutuskan turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju balkon. Ia bahkan menutup pintu balkon agar suara tangisannya tak terdengar oleh member yang lain. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu balkon saat ia tengah menangis tersedu dan menyelimutinya dengan selembar selimut serta memeluknya dari belakang. '_Hangat._' pikir DO.

.

"Jangan siksa dirimu, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu kau sangat tersakiti kini." Dan suara lembut yang bertipe dengan suaranya, mengalun di telinga kanannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara milik Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik...hiks...saja, Hyung."

"Jangan membodohi kami." Kini suara itu berganti dengan suara berat. Pemilik suara itu adalah Rapper EXO-K, Chanyeol.

"Hyung." DO mendesah dan menghapus air matanya. "Jangan pikirkan aku, ne? Aku masih kuat menahannya."

"Tapi mau sampai kapan?"

"Sampai kapanpun. Sudahlah. Geogjeong hajima-_don't worry_, Hyung." ujar DO sambil menggenggam lengan Baekhyun yang melingkari tubuhnya. "Kalian tidur saja, ne?"

"Arraseo. Jangan terlalu lama di sini." titah Baekhyun sambil melepas pelukannya dan berjalan masuk bersama Chanyeol. Selang beberapa lama kemudian, DO ikut masuk karena hatinya suah sedikit agak tenang.

.

* * *

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

* * *

.

DO masih tertidur lelap saat Kai bangun dari tidur malamnya yang nyenyak. Sejenak, Kai menatap wajah DO yang damai dalam tidurnya. Namun, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Mata DO agak bengkak.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hyung? Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" gumam Kai sambil mengelus pelan mata bengkak DO.

DO menggeliat tak nyaman sehingga membuat Kai kaget dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah buku berukuran sebesar A5 hingga buku tersebut terjatuh. Penasaran, Kai membukanya asal.

.

**"_And every night, I lie awake. Thinking maybe you love me like I've always loved you._ _But how can you love me like I loved you when you can't even look me straight in my eyes?"_**

**"_Ya, aku mencintainya. Mencintai seorang Kim Jongin. Walaupun aku tahu aku tak akan bisa menggeser posisi Sehun di hatinya." [Nov 9__th__ 2011]_**

.

Kai terbelalak melihat sekumpulan kalimat yang terbaca matanya barusan. Mulutnya terkunci. Terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak sadar bahwa DO sudah bangun dan melihatnya memegang buku catatan miliknya.

"Kau sudah membacanya?" Kai terperanjat saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Suara DO.

"Hyung."

"Bagus kalau kau sudah membacanya." ujar DO dengan nada sarkastik. Datar.

"Hyung. Ak..aku sama sekali tidak~"

"Gwaenchanha. Malah itu lebih baik. Toh cepat atau lambat aku akan memberitahumu. Dengan begini, aku tidak perlu repot menyusun kata-kata untukmu, kan?"

"Hyung."

"Sudahlah Jong. Aku masih mengantuk." ujar DO sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut kembali. Kai tertunduk lesu. Ada perasaan sakit di hatinya. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat melihat Sehun berdua dengan Luhan.

"Hyung." bisiknya lirih.

* * *

.

Entah sudah berapa lama DO mengurung diri di kamar. Kai hanya bisa mendesah. Sehun yang melihat saudara satu grupnya menghela nafas berat, mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Wae geurae-_what's wrong_?"

"Ani. Ah Sehun-ah. Kita tidak ada acara kemana-mana kan setelah ini?"

"Ya~ bisa dibilang begitu. Ada apa?"

"Kau ada waktu setelah ini?"

"Aku _free_."

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu. Tapi tidak di Dorm. Eottae?"

"Ok. Ke _coffe shop_ saja. Dua blok di sebelah gedung Dorm kita ada _coffe shop_ yag baru buka seminggu yang lalu. Aku belum pernah kesana."

"Deal." ujar Kai. "Sekarang?"

"Ok."

* * *

.

Kai dan Sehun berjalan beriringan keluar dari Dorm. Tidak sampai lima menit, mereka sudah berada di _coffe shop_ dan sudah memesan sesuatu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jong?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Aku bingung."

"Malhaebwa-_katakan_. Ppalli."

"A..aku...eumm...aku mencintaimu, Sehunnie. Sejak aku pertama kali mengenalmu. Tetapi sesuatu terjadi pagi ini dan hal itu entah mengapa membuatku bimbang."

"Bimbang? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan absennya Kyungsoo Hyung memasak untuk sarapan kit pagi ini?"

"Ne. Tadi pagi secara tidak sengaja aku membuka catatannya dan di catatan itu, dia berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku walaupun dia tidak bisa menggantikan posisimu di hatiku. Lalu, saat ia bagu dan menangkap basah aku membeca catatannya, dia hanya berkata bahwa lambat laun dia akan membaeritahuku dan semua akan ketahuan. Nada bicaranya sangat dingin waktu itu. Entah mengapa, hatiku sakit melihatnya. Lalu aku mulai ragu dengan hatiku." jelas Kai. Sehun yang memperhatikan cerita Kai, hanya tersenyum. "Mwoya-_what_?"

.

"Babo. Bukan aku yang dibutuhkan hatimu, tapi Kyungsoo Hyung. Apa kau bersedih saat melihatnya sakit?" Kai mengangguk. "Apa kau jengkel saat dia meninggalkanmu sendirian?" Kai mengangguk. "Apa kau marah melihatnya dekat dengan member lain tanpa alasan?" lagi-lagi Kai mengangguk. "Yap. Kau mencintainya. Hatimu membutuhkannya. Bukan aku."

"Tapi, aku juga merasakan itu jika terjadi padamu, Sehun-ah." Sehun tersenyum.

"Tapi hatimu tidak terasa kosong saat aku tidak ada di sampingmu, kan? Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau seharian hanya sendirian tanpa Kyungsoo Hyung? Merasa ada yang hilang?"

"Iya. Aku merasakannya. Sehunnie, apa berarti aku~?"

"Ya kau mencintai Kyungsoo Hyung tanpa kau sadari. Oh iya, aku akan menyampaikan kabar juga."

.

"Mwoya?"

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Luhan Gege. Hahahaha..."

"Jinjja-_really_? Chukkae-_congrats_."

"Gomawo. Dan karena aku senang hari ini, kau boleh meminta apapun dariku. Kau minta apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa aku boleh mencium keningmu?"

.

* * *

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

* * *

.

DO akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dan baru saja selesai menyuci piring bekas sarapan member saat ia melihat Chanyeol dengan asyik _browsing_ di meja makan dan melihat Baekhyun Suho berada di depan televisi. Ia heran karena sama sekali tidak melihat Kai dan Sehun di Dorm. Karena penasaran, ia bertanya pada Baekhyun dan Suho yang ternyata sedang menghafalkan lirik lagu _Into Your World_.

"Kai dan Sehun kemana, Hyung?"

"Mereka keluar berdua. Entahlah. Mungkin jalan-jalan." jawab Suho tanpa menoleh.

"Oh." Lalu tanpa sengaja, DO melihat jendela dan di luar sedang turun hujan. "Apa mereka berdua tadi membawa payung? Di luar sedang hujan sekarang." Sifat keibuan DO muncul saat itu. Suho maupun Baekhyun menggeleng. "Mwo? Aishh.! Apa mereka ingin sakit disaat seperti ini?" dan DO agak tergesa mengambil 2 payung dan berniat mengantarkan payung pada Kai yang keluar bersama Sehun tadi. Dengan setengah berlari, ia akhirnya menemukan Kai dan Sehun tengah berada di _coffe shop_ dekat Dorm mereka. Namun matanya terbelalak saat jaraknya sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

.

DO masih berdiri tegak di balik kaca jendela café saat melihat pemandangan yang saat ini tengah mengiris-iris dan menghancurkan hatinya itu. Tampaknya ia tengah salah paham melihat apa yang dilakukan Kai pada Sehun. Dengan wajah berurai air mata, ia membiarkan kedua payung yang sengaja ia bawa untuk Kai dan Sehun di tempatnya berdiri tadi dan kini ia berjalan gontai ke arah Dorm.

Dinginnya udara akibat air hujan yang sudah membasahi tubuh dan hembusan musim semi sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Ia linglung. Di kepalanya berputar bayangan yang baru saja tertangkap matanya barusan. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya pusing. Dan sedetik kemudian ia sama sekali tak ingat apa yang terjadi.

Di tempat lain, Kai dan Sehun yang baru saja akan kembali ke Dorm, menemukan sepasang payung yang mereka kenal, tergeletak di depan _coffe shop_ yang menjadi tempat mereka berbincang tadi. Tiba-tiba perasaan Kai tidak enak dan batinnya menyebut nama DO.

.

"Kyungsoo Hyung." ucapnya mantap.

"Di..dia melihat apa yang kita lakukan tadi?" tanya Sehun ketakutan.

"Iya. Dan dia pasti salah paham." jawab Kai mantap dan menyerahkan kedua payung itu pada Sehun. Sedetik kemudian ia melesat ke arah Dorm dan menemukan tubuh DO tergeletak tak berdaya dan terguyus hujan tak jauh dari pintu gedung Dorm. "Babo."

Secepat kilat, ia gendong tubuh DO yang mulai membiru karena kedinginan menuju ke Dormnya di lantai 5. Tanpa mengetuk atau memberi salam, Kai menendang pintu Dorm yag tidak tertutup rapat sehingga membuat Suho dan Baekhyun yang berada di depan televisi, kaget. Namun teriakan marah mereka berdua tertahan saat melihat Kai menggendong tubuh DO yang sudah lemas tak berdaya.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suho.

"Kyungsoo Hyung pingsan karena...karena kehujanan saat menyusul aku tadi." Jelas Kai yang di sambut dengan tatapan bingung Suho dan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah dia tadi membawa 2 payung? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Jong?" desak Baekhyun.

"Nanti saja akan ku jelaskan, Hyung. Sekarang, kita ganti baju Kyungsoo Hyung dulu dengan yang kering agar dia tidak semakin parah." ujar Kai sambil mulai melucuti satu persatu lapisan baju yang melekat di tubuh DO. Dan 5 menit kemudian, tubuh DO sudah berbalut piyamanya dan hanya tinggal Kai yang ada di sisi DO.

.

"Di..dingiiin." DO mengigau sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kai yang merasa bersalah, segera memeluk tubuh DO yang sudah berselimut tebal.

"Babo." Gumam Kai saat ia melihat DO sudah kembali tenang. "Kau tahu Hyung. Aku bahkan sekarang sama sekali tidak sakit hati saat Sehun menolakku dan berkata bahwa ia baru saja berpacaran dengan Luhan Gege. Namun saat melihatmu begini, hatiku sangat sakit, Hyung. Sangat sakit. Aku lebih memilih berkali-kali ditolak Sehun daripada harus melihatmu seperti ini, Hyung." Tanpa sadar, air mata Kai jatuh. "Ireona-_bangunlah_, Hyung. Ppalli-_cepat_."

* * *

.

Entah sudah berapa lama DO pingsan. Kai yag sedari tadi menunggunya pun sudah tertidur agak lama. Chanyeol yang tak sengaja melihat mereka berdua, segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil selembar selimut dan kembali untuk menyelimutkannya pada Kai. Kai yang merasakan ada seseorang menyelimutinya pun akhirnya terbangun dan mendapati Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Hyung."

"Jaga di baik-baik, Jong. Kau tahu dia tidak sekuat. Dia hanya berpura-pura kuat di depan kita semua agar tidak ada yang khawatir dengannya." ucapan Chanyeol barusan menohok hatinya. Chanyeol benar. Senyum yang selama ini Kai terima dari DO hanya senyum palsu. Senyum yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi luka. Luka karena dirinya. Chanyeol perlahan keluar dari kamar KaiDO dan menutupnya perlahan.

"Hyung, mianhae. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya." ucap Kai sambil mengelus pipi pucat DO. Entah dorongan darimana, ia mendekat dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo. "Saranghae-_I love you_." Gumam Kai di telinga Kyungsoo. Namun belum sempat Kai kembali ke tempatnya awal, telinganya menangkap sebuah bisikan lemah.

"Nado saranghae-_I love you too_." Kai terbelalak. Seketika itu juga Kai menarik kepalanya dan matanya menangkap seulas senyum dari bibir DO. DO sudah terbangun.

"Babo." Ujar Kai sambil mengelus wajah DO.

"Aku memang bodoh. Tetapi tidak pengecut. Aku tidak pernah menciummu saat kau tidur." ejek DO dengan suaranya yang agak serak karena baru sadar dari pingsan.

"Kalu begitu, maafkan si pengecut ini karena sudah terlalu bodoh." ujar Kai sambil mendekat ke arah DO dan mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dalam suatu ciuman yang lembut.

.

_**-Flashback : OFF-**_

.

"YAK DO KYUNGSOO..!" DO menoleh dan mendapati sesosok namja berdiri di depan pintu balkon. DO hanya tersenyum. Sosok di pintu itu sepertinya tidak senang.

"Ada apa?" tanya DO.

"Kau mau sakit lagi? Apa yang lakukan di balkon tanpa memakai jaket, ha?"

"Jong, aku bukan anak kecil."

"Kelakukanmu yang masih seperti anak kecil, Hyung. Cepat masuk dan tidur. Besok kita ada seabrek kegiatan dan juga besok kita akan pulang malam karena kita akan jadi bintang tamu di Sukira. Cepat tidur." DO tersenyum mendengar titah namja di depannya yang sekarang merupakan kekasihnya, Kim Jongin atau sering dipanggil dengan Kai.

"Ne, Kkamjong chagi. Gaja." ujar DO sambil menggamit lengan Kai dan membawanya masuk ke kamar mereka setelah menutup pintu balkon Dorm.

.

.

**END**

.

.

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo..

Saya kembali dengan bagian kedua dari cerita KaiDO..

Joha?

RnR Juseyooo~

* * *

.

**Balesan Ripiuw :**

**1. Noenoe :** Eumm..kasih tahu ga yha~? Liat ajja ntar deh.. Hahaha.. Gomawo udah RnR lagi.. ^^

**2. aoora : ***hugback* Silahkan silahkan.. Gomawo udah suka FFku.. ^^

**3. PumpkinKyu : **Wah saingan.. *menjauh* Hahaha... Jangan peluk-peluk ntar ada yang ngebakar rumahmu lho.. *lirik Kkamjong* Gomawo udah RnR.. ^^

**4. Henry Park : **Ga ikut-ikut deh *liat DO asah piso* Hahaha... Gomawo udah RnR.. ^^

**5. DO'rin'BAOZI :** Wah kayaknya kita ada yang ga sependapat nih chingu... Tapi walopun ga sependapat, jangan fanwar yha... *masang banner anti fanwar* Gomawo udah RnR.. ^^

**6. Jaylyn Rui :** Yaah datang lagi.. *masang palang kayu* Hahahaha.. Juskid.. Tuh pertanyaannya udah aku jawab.. Gajadi Hurt kan? Hehehehe... Gomawo udah RnR lagi.. ^^

**7. icyng : **Kkamjong itu dari kata Kkam sama Jong.. Kkam artinya item, karena Kai itu kulitnya emang paling item diantara yang lain.. Kalo Jong yaitu kependekan dari Jongin, nama asli Kai, Kim Jongin.. Gitu saeng.. Gomawo udah RnR.. ^^

.

**Gomawoyoooo~ ^^**


	4. Part 3a : HunHan

**Saranghamnida**

.

**Author : Aihara Lee**

**Genre : Romantic **

**Rated : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Cast :**

"**EXO-K's Magnae" Oh Sehoon (Sehun)**

"**EXO-M's Lead Vocal" Xi Luhan (Luhan)**

**Warning : Yaoi **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di FF ini adalah milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi FF ini tetep milik saya seorang. Sudah pernah dipublish di FB pribadi (Si Aihara Tyaz).**

***Selamat membaca.* ^^**

* * *

.

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

"_**I have died everyday waiting for you.**_

_**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you.**_

_**For a thousand years.**_

_**I love you for a thousand more.**_

_**Luhan Hyung..."**_

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

.

* * *

**SEHUN**

.

Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan kini. Aku bagaikan kehilangan separuh nafasku, separuh jiwaku saat aku melihatnya tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya untukku saat itu. Hatiku serasa kosong. Nafasku sesak seakan tak akan ada lagi hari esok untukku. Dan tak terasa, cairan bening mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mataku. Aku kembali menangis. Entahlah. Bahkan dihari keseratus kepergiannya, aku masih tak bisa mengikhlaskannya.

Bukan hanya Joonmyun Hyung, Jongin atau bahkan Chanyeol Hyung yang merasa tidak berhasil membawa keceriaanku kembali seperti seratus hari yang lalu, tetapi juga Jongdae dan Minseok Hyung yang sedang berada di daratan yang berbeda dariku pun turut merasa gagal. Aku memang masih bisa tersenyum seperti biasa. Namun senyuman itu bukan lagi sebuah senyuman tulus melainkan senyuman miris. Entahlah.

.

_**-Flashback : ON-**_

.

"Sehun-ah." panggil Jongin saat aku hendak menyendok serealku.

"Hem?"

"Hari ini, kita jadi latihan bersama dengan EXO-M?" tanya Jongin sambil memakan serealnya. Aku mengangguk. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena mengingat hal itu. Jongin yang sepertinya terlihat heran melihatku, membuka suaranya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ahhh... Aku sangat amat merindukan Luhan Hyung. Jadi, aku senang karena hari ini aku akan bertemu dengannya. Yeeey..." jelasku dengan menggebu-gebu. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kenyataan, wajah Jongin tiba-tiba berubah muram. Namun aku tidak ambil pusing.

"Sehun, Jongin. Segera selesaikan sarapanmu. Ppalli." titah Joonmyun Hyung, leader kami. Tiba-tiba, Jongin berdiri dari tempatnya. Sedangkan aku masih meneruskan sarapanku.

"Aku sudah selesai kok Hyung. Geurom, dimana Kyungsoo Hyung?"

"Dia pergi duluan." jawab Joonmyun Hyung singkat.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, aku ganti baju dulu ya Hyung." Dan kulihat tubuh Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Namun Joonmyun Hyung masih berada di dekatku. Ia sedang mengupas jeruk yang baru saja ia beli bersama Kyungsoo Hyung kemarin.

.

"Hyung. Kita berangkat jam berapa?" tanyaku sebelum meminum air putihku.

"Molla-_I don't know_. Kita tunggu saja kabar dari Wu Fan Gege. Aku masih belum tahu EXO-M akan berangkat ke studio pukul berapa." jawabnya tenang sambil melahap jeruk yang sudah dia kupas. "Igo-_here_." Lanjutnya sambil menyuapiku sepotong jeruk.

"Gomawo Hyung."

"Ne. _Change your clothes_, ppalli-_hurry_. Mungkin sebentar lagi Wu Fan Gege akan memberi kabar."

"Arraseo Hyung."

"Pakai pakaian yang nyaman. Jangan pakai baju yang aneh-aneh."

"_I know I know_." Aku melangkah ke kamar dan segera mengganti pakaianku.

.

* * *

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

* * *

.

"Hyuuung~" teriakku saat kulihat sosok Kyungsoo Hyung sedang berbincang dengan Jongin, Joonmyun Hyung dan Chanyeol Hyung. Langsung saja aku bergelayut di lengannya. Maklum kebiasaan kalau bersama Luhan Hyung.

"Ada apa, Sehunnie?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang sangat lembut. Oh _I love it_. _I love that smile_. Betapa beruntungnya Jongin bisa dicintai namja sebaik dia. Ups! Sepertinya aku kelepasan. Aku memang sudah tahu hal itu sejak lama. Dari Baekhyun Hyung. Yaah karea aku memaksa dia untuk bercerita padaku sebenarnya. _But, it's okay_. Toh dia juga salah satu Hyungku khan?

"Ani. Kau kemana saja? Jongin tadi mencarimu." ujarku yang langsung ditanggapi dengan wajah kaget Kyungsoo Hyung. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah Jongin namun disambut wajah Jongin yang dingin. Jongin babo. Kau sudah menyakitinya.

"Ah itu tidak mungkin, Sehunnie. Kau ada-ada saja." Kyungsoo Hyung memang terlihat biasa saja namun aku tahu jika hatinya sedih.

"Aku tidak bohong, Hyung. Tanya saja Suho Hyung." ucapku untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo Hyung kalau Jongin tadi memang sempat mencarinya.

"Jangan aneh-aneh kau, Magnae." ujar Jongin dingin. Jongin menatap tajam padaku namun aku sama sekali tak memperdulikannya.

"Sudahlah Sehun. Gaja kita berangkat. Wu Fan Ge baru saja mengirimiku pesan bahwa mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju tempat latihan." ujar Joonmyun Hyung dengan bijak. Dia memang selalu melerai pertengkaranku dan Jongin. Sosok Leader yang baik memang. "Chanyeol, panggil Baekhyun." lanjutnya.

"Ne. Baekhyun-ah. Ppalli nawaaa~. Kita akan segera berangkat." Dan tak lama kemudian Baekhyun Hyung terlihat keluar dari kamar sambil tersenyum.

"Mianhae." ujarnya sambil menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo Hyung. "Gaja, Kyungsoo-ah."

.

Akhirnya kami berangkat dengan mobil yang memang sudah disediakan oleh perusahaan untuk kami jika akan kemana-mana. Jadi kami tidak perlu risau soal kendaraan untuk pergi latihan atau urusan apapun yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan. Di dalam mobil, suasananya tetap seperti biasanya. Ramai. Di jok belakang, masih dengan komposisi seperti biasanya. Di dekat jendela kanan ada aku, lalu Baekhyun Hyung dan Chanyeol Hyung. Lalu di sebelah supir ada Joonmyun Hyung dan di tengah ada Kyungsoo Hyung dan Jongin yang sama-sama terdiam sambil memandangi jalanan luar.

Sesekali memang mereka berdua menimpali _joke-joke_ yang Chanyeol Hyung atau aku lemparkan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun selanjutnya hening. Yang terdengar hanya suaraku, Baekhun dan Chanyeol Hyung. Hingga akhirnya kami sampai di depan gedung tempat EXO di lahirkan, SMEnt. Terlihat, Wu Fan Gege berdiri di depan pintu kantor bersama Tao Gege. Dengan wajah _stoic _seperti biasanya, ia melambaikan tangan saat melihat kedatangan kami berenam.

"Dimana yang lain, Ge?" tanya Joonmyun Hyung sesaat setelah kami semua memasuki kantor.

"Sudah di atas, Joonmyun-ah. Aku dan Tao sebenarya juga sudah menunggu di atas. Namun, Tao tadi minta di antar untuk membeli kopi." ujar Wu Fan Gege. Sedangkan Tao Gege yang berada di sampingku, hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tao Gege. Apa Luhan Hyung ada di atas?" tanyaku sambil menggamit lengannya.

"Iya, Sehunnie. Dia tadi berlatih dance bersama Yi Xing Gege." Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti lalu aku tersenyum pada Tao Gege. Aku dan Tao Gege adalah magnae. Tao Gege adalah magnae EXO-M. tetapi umurnya sama seperti Kyungsoo Hyung karena mereka lahir di tahun yang sama, 1993. Sedangkan aku, magnae di EXO-K yang lahir di tahun 1994. Yah bisa dibilang aku adalah _official_ magnae dari EXO. Hehehe...

.

* * *

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

* * *

.

"Sehunnie." Panggil seseorang sesaat setelah aku baru saja selesai menali sepatuku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan mendapati Luhan Hyung tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ne, Hyung?"

"Ayo makan malam bersama. Sudah lama kita tidak makan malam bersama." ujar Luhan Hyung sambil merangkul bahuku.

"Arraseo. Tapi aku mau mengambil sesuatu dulu di mobil. Jadi, Hyung tunggu saja aku di depan kantor, ok?"

"Ne. Cepat ya?"

"Arra." Aku segera berlari ke parkiran dan menghampiri mobil kami yang terparkir rapi di parkiran. Dan saat aku akan kembali ke Luhan Hyung, aku bertemu Jongin yang baru saja keluar meuju parkiran.

"Sehun-ah. Ayo makan malam bersama." ajak Jongin. Sayangnya, Luhan Hyung lebih dahulu membuat janji jadi mau tak mau aku harus menolaknya.

"Mian Jong. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Luhan Hyung. Annyeong." Dan aku segera berlari ke tempat Luhan Hyung. Kulihat dari kejauhan, Luhan Hyung sedang berbicara dengan Jongdae Hyung. "Hyung." teriakku.

"Ah Sehunnie. Arraseo Jongdae-ah. Kita bahas lagi nanti, arra?"

"Ne Hyung. Ah, kalian berdua mau kemana?" tanya Jongdae Hyung sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Entahlah Hyung. Ke restoran di dekat kantor mungkin. Aku lapar. Hahaha..." ujarku sambil tertawa. "Tidak mau ikut kami?"

"Mian tapi Yi Xing Gege sudah berjanji akan memasakkanku sesuatu. Hehehe..." aku dan Luhan Hyung berpandangan sebentar lalu kami sama-sama tertawa saat melihat wajah malu-malu Jongdae Hyung. Dasar orang kasmaran.

"Arra. Kami duluan, Jongdae-ah." ujar Luhan Hyung sambil mendorong tubuhku dari belakang dan melambaikan tangan pada Jongdae Hyung.

.

"Lalu kita mau kemana, Hyung?"

"Mau makan pizza?"

"Pizza? Kau suka makanan seperti itu juga, Hyung?"

"Apapun jika bersamamu pasti akan lezat dan menyenangkan, Sehun-ah."

"Hahaha... Kau sudah terlalu sering menggombal padaku, Hyung. Jelas aku sudah kebal dengan itu. Baiklah kita makan pizza. Gaja." Dan kami segera melangkah ke arah restoran Pizza yang ada di dekat kantor.

.

* * *

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

* * *

.

**AUTHOR**

.

Sudah sejak setengah jam lalu Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari restoran Pizza yang mereka datangi tadi. Kini mereka tengah duduk nyaman di kursi taman dekat Dorm EXO-K. Entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan hingga Luhan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan wajah Sehun memerah karena menahan tawa. Namun sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dan terdiam agak lama.

"Sehun-ah."

"Luhan Hyung." Mereka memanggil nama masing-masing bersamaan. Lalu tampak smburat merah di pipi keduanya. Sehun yang malu, hanya mengelus tengkuknya. Sedangkan Luhan menunduk dalam.

"Ada apa Sehunnie?" Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Eum... Aku mau...eumm..meminta sesuatu pada Hyung." ujar Sehun malu-malu.

"Ige mwoya-_what is it_?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Sehun mengeluarkan kalung pendek yang melingkari leher jenjangnya dan menunjuk cincin yang menjadi bandulnya. Cincin perak sederhana dengan ukiran sulur-suluran berwarna biru.

"Sudah lama aku mencari pasangan cincin ini. Dan kemarin, saat aku dan Baekhyun Hyung berjalan-jalan sore, secara tidak sengaja aku melihat pasangan cincin ini di sebuah toko aksesoris yang kami lewati. Jadi aku membelinya."

"Lalu hubungannya denganku?" tanya Luhan bersamaan dengan Sehun yang sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kotak merah beludru.

.

Sehun membuka kota itu dan berlutut di depan Luhan. "Maukah kau memakai pasangan cincin ini dan menjadi pasanganku, Hyung?" Luhan terbelalak kaget.

"K..kau. In..ini serius?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat bercanda, Hyung?" Luhan menggeleng. Namun dari wajahnya, terlihat ia masih bingung. Sehun menunduk. Kepercayadiriannya berkurang. "Aku tahu ini salah, Hyung. Tapi, apa aku bisa memilih dengan siapa aku akan jatuh cinta?" tanya Sehun dengan suara lemah. Luhan tersenyum dan mengambil cincin perak yang sama dengan milik Sehun dan ia pasang di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Apa ini cocok untukku?" Sehun menengadahkankan kepalanya dan menemukan cincin perak dengan ukiran berwarna merah itu terpasang di salah satu jemari Luhan.

"Hyung..." gumam Sehun sambil menatap Luhan.

"Yak Sehunnie..! Aku bertanya kepadamu. Bukan pada angin." Sehun tergagap.

"I..iya sangat cocok, Hyung." Luhan pun tersenyum dan berdiri.

"_Come on stand up_." Sehun yang masih bingung, hanya mengikuti perintah Hyungnya dan berdiri. Luhan tersenyum dan tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai Sehun. "Nado saranghae, Sehun-ah."

.

**CUP.!**

.

Luhan mencium pipi kiri Sehun dengan cepat. Sehun yang terlihat masih shock dengan kejadian yang ia alami barusan, hanya diam mematung sambil memegang pipi yang dicium oleh Luhan barusan. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Luhan kesal.

"SEHUUUN..!" Sehun pun terkesiap dan tersadar saat mendengar teriakan dari Luhan.

"Ne, Hyung." Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memasang wajah marah. Sehun yang baru saja sadar 100% bahwa Luhan kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan. "Jeongmal saranghae, Hyuuuung~" teriak Sehun.

"Sesak, Sehunnie. Sesaaaak~" teriak Luhan tak kalah keras sambil meronta di dalam pelukan Sehun. Akhirnya, Sehun melepas pelukannya.

"Mianhaeyo, Hyu...err~ Chagi." ujar Sehun sambil mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya.

.

_**-Flashback : OFF-**_

.

.

**SEHUN**

.

Aku tersenyum tipis saat terlintas serangkaian ingatan itu. Betapa bahagianya aku malam itu. Senyuman lebar tak pernah lepas dari wajahku hingga membuat Suho Hyung, roommateku, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan segala sikapku sepanjang malam. Namun saat Kyungsoo Hyung menanyakan alasan mengapa aku bersikap demikian, aku malah menyembunyikannya karena memang belum saatnya mereka semua tahu.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara radio milik Kyungsoo Hyung yang masih menyala. Kebiasaan buruknya memang. Meninggalkan radio yang masih menyala saat ia pergi keluar dorm. Hari ini memang hari libur yang diberikan oleh SooMan Sajangnim untuk kami semua beristirahat karena Chanyeol Hyung yang jatuh sakit kemarin. Sehingga semua member kecuali aku, Baekhyun Hyung dan Chanyeol Hyung tentu saja, pergi ke gym untuk merefresh tubuh mereka.

Radio Kyungsoo Hyung masih mengalunkan lagu-lagu tanpa ada yang mendengarkan. Akhirnya, mau tak mau, aku beranjak dari kisi jendela dan berjalan ke arah kamar Kyungsoo Hyung untuk mematikan radionya. Namun saat sampai di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo Hyung, kakiku terasa beku. Dadaku terasa sesak saat sebuah lagu baru saja mengalun dari radio Kyungsoo Hyung.

.

.

**"_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go_**

**_I'm standing here outside your door_**

**_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_**

**_But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn'_**

**_The taxi's waiting, he's blowing his horn_**

**_Already I'm so lonesome I could die"_**

.

.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa, aku melangkah masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo Hyung hingga akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk di dekat meja tempat radio itu di taruh dengan air mata yang tak dapat kutahan. Ingatanku langsung melayang kekejadian 3 bulan yang lalu.

.

.

* * *

****ToBeContinued****

* * *

.

Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul..

Gomawo udah mau menunggu new chapter dari FF geje ini..

RnR Juseyeo?

.

* * *

.

For Reviewers :

Aoora, icyng, Henry Park, ahSanHyun, BLUEFIRE0805, hatakehanahungry, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, LiuGe'Fanboy, dinodeer, Noenoe, HaruHaru Meo35, ahSanHyun, mayahahaha, PumpkinKyu, Reita, Xabilapersie26, Jaylyn Rui, Chanyeoiena110.

Maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu karena ini tangan masih agak sakit. Maklum habis guling-guling di jalan raya and masuk RS. But **Gomawo buat Reviewnya.. ^^ Karena review kalian semua, aku jadi semangat.. Gomawo all.. #deepBow**

.

**Gomawoyooo~**


	5. Part 3b : HunHan

**Saranghamnida**

.

**Author : Aihara Lee**

**Genre : Romantic **

**Rated : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Cast :**

"**EXO-K's Magnae" Oh Sehoon (Sehun)**

"**EXO-M's Lead Vocal" Xi Luhan (Luhan)**

**Warning : Yaoi **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di FF ini adalah milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi FF ini tetep milik saya seorang. Sudah pernah dipublish di FB pribadi (Si Aihara Tyaz).**

***Selamat membaca.* ^^**

* * *

.

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

"_**I have died everyday waiting for you.**_

_**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you.**_

_**For a thousand years.**_

_**I love you for a thousand more.**_

_**Luhan Hyung..."**_

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

.

* * *

.

_**-Flashback : ON-**_

_**3 months ago**_

_._

_._

**AUTHOR**

.

"_Happy first month anniversary_, Chagi." ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan sebuket mawar merah pada Luhan sesaat setelah _rehearsal_ mereka sebelum SMTOWN _concert in Paris_, dilaksanakan malam nanti. Luhan yang baru saja turun dari panggung bersama Kai, segera menyunggingkan senyuman dan memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Gomawo, Yeobo." ujar Luhan sambil mencium pipi Sehun dan memeluk buket mawar merah pemberian Sehun.

"Jadi, malam ini setelah _concert_ kita kemana untuk merayakan hari ini?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang masih sibuk mengagumi buket mawar merah di tangannya. Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan sedikit berpikir.

"Makan pizza?"

"_Just like long time ago_?" Luhan mengangguk. "Tidak bosan?"

"Aniyo-_of course not_. Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa kau menembakku saat setelah kita selesai makan pizza?" ujar Luhan untuk meyakinkan Sehun.

"Eumm..." Sehun sedikit berpikir. "Apa kira-kira setelah kita selesai makan pizza, masih ada kedai penjual es krim yang buka? Aku sangat ingin makan es krim malam ini, Chagi." tanya Sehun. Dan kini Luhan pun ikut berpikir.

"Ahh... Aku ingat. Saat kuliah dulu, beberapa temanku pernah bercerita tentang sebuah café yang menjual es krim enak dan buka hingga tengah malam. Bagaimana jika setelah makan pizza kita kesana?"

"_Good idea_, Chagi." ujar Sehun sambil mencubit ujung hidung Luhan. Luhan yang sudah tidak sabar, hanya bisa tertawa-tawa saat membayangkan makan malam romantisnya bersama Sehun nanti malam.

.

* * *

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

* * *

.

SMTOWN_ concert in Paris _berjalan sempurna seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh EXO dan semua _crew_ yang terlibat. Mimik wajah lega tampak menghiasi wajah setiap member, terlebih para leader, Suho dan Kris. Kini, Lay yang berwajah paling tenang setelah Kris, menghadap semua saudara-saudara satu grupnya dan tersenyum.

"Chingudeul-_guys_, kini kita sudah menyelesaikan salah satu tugas kita, yaitu SMTOWN _concert_. Kita patut bersyukur karena hari ini kita dapat menyelesaikan tugas kita tanpa penghalang. Dan mungkin juga setelah ini, kita akan berpisah agak lama hingga kita bisa bertemu 100 hari atau 3 bulan mendatang." ujar Lay dengan tenang dan diikuti anggukan semua member, tak terkecuali Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun terdiam, tak seperti ia biasanya yang sangat berisik apalagi jika bertemu BaekYeol. Perubahan sikap Sehun itu sebenarnya sudah dirasakan oleh Luhan sejak tadi. Sejak Lay selesai berbicara. Namun, Luhan belum berani untuk bertanya kepada Sehun tentang apa yang membuat hatinya risau. Hingga pada akhirnya Luhan terpaksa memberanikan diri untuk bertanya karena diamnya Sehun yang terlampau lama.

"Sehun-ah, gwaenchanhayo-_are you alright_?" Sehun yang terkejut dengan sentuhan lembut Luhan di pipinya, dengan cepat menoleh dan mendapati tubuh kekasihnya sudah berdiri dan menunggu di sampingnya. Sehun tersenyum.

"Nan gwaenchanha-_I'm okay_, Hyung. Gaja, kita rayakan _anniversary_ kita." ujar Sehun sambil berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Luhan. "Waeyo Hyung?"

"Aku sudah tidak ingin makan pizza. Kita langsung makan es krim ya?"

"Jeongmal-_really_? Wuahh.. Gaja gaja. Kita cari café yang menjual es krim di dekat sini." ujar Sehun dengan wajah yang sumringah.

.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah café di dekat hotel yang sangat cocok untuk merayakan _anniversary_nya. Café sederhana dengan tatanan ruangan yang cantik dan penerangan yang dapat dibilang sangat romantis. Selain itu, di café tersebut juga terdapat panggung sederhana yang di atasnya terdapat ssatu set alat band dan piano. Keadaan café yang cantik memang sesuai dengan namanya, **_Cafete La Bella_** yang berarti _**The Beauty Café**._

Mereka berdua memasukki café tersebut dan memilih tempat duduk tepat di depan panggung yang saat itu sedang ada pertunjukan musik. Setelah semua pesanan mereka datang, Sehun dengan lahap memakan es krimnya hingga tanpa sadar, mulutnya belepotan es krim. Luhan yang mengetahui itu, hanya terkekeh. Sedangkan Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Sehun. Luhan segera mengambil beberapa tissue dan mulai membersihkan sudut mulut Sehun yang belepotan es krim.

"Jangan memakan es krimmu seperti anak kecil, Sehunnie. Tidak akan ada yang mau mengambil es krimmu jadi makan dengan pelan-pelan." ujar Luhan sesaat setelah mengusap bibir Sehun.

"Ne, Hyung." Luhan tersenyum.

"Sebentar ya, Sehunnie. Aku mau ke toilet." ujar Luhan sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ne." ucap Sehun sambil mengangguk. Dan ia segera meneruskan kesibukannya yang sempat terhenti tadi, yaitu memakan es krim. Namun tiba-tiba suapannya berhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara yang sangat familiar dengannya, suara Luhan. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah berada di atas panggung dan tersenyum di balik grand piano.

* * *

"_**This song is for my beloved brother who also my lover. Sehun-ah, don't be sad. Don't be afraid. It just three months. After that, I promise, I will come back to you. Just wait me, okay? I love you. And always will be.**"_ Dan alunan denting tuts piano yang dimainkan Luhan, menggema di seantero café. Para pengunjung lain begitu takjub dengan permainan piano Luhan. Tak terkecuali Sehun.

.

.

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go_

_I'm standing here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

_But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn'_

_The taxi's waiting, he's blowing his horn_

_Already I'm so lonesome I could die_

_._

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

_._

_There's so many times I've let you down_

_So many times I've played around_

_I tell you now, they don't mean a thing_

_Every place I go I think of you_

_Every song I sing I'll sing for you_

_When I come back, I'll wear your wedding ring_

_._

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

_._

_Now the time has come to leave you_

_One more time, oh let me kiss you_

_And close your eyes and I'll be on my way_

_Dream about the days to come_

_When I won't have to leave alone_

_About the times that I won't have to say_

_._

_Oh kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

_._

_I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

_._

_(Leaving on a Jetplane-Justin Timberlake)_

_._

_._

_**-Flashback : OFF-**_

.

Sehun tak mampu berhenti menangis walaupun matanya sudah sangat bengkak. Begitu pula bibirnya yang ia gigit agar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak mendengar isakannya. Sesekali ia usap lelehan air mata di pipinya. Kini, ia mencoba berdiri untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, tiba-tiba gelombang rasa pening menghantam kepala Sehun hingga tubuh Sehun yang sudah setengah berdiri, jatuh kembali. Pandangan matanya kabur dan semakin kabur hingga hanya tinggal gelap yang tersisa. Suara terakhir yag tertangkap telinganya adalah teriakan DO dan beberapa suara derap kaki.

.

* * *

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

* * *

.

**LUHAN**

.

Ahh.. Akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Hemm.. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada Kris yang pintar sekali membuat alasan hingga kami, EXO-M, dapat terbang menuju Seoul dan bertemu dengan saudara kami satu grup, EXO-K. Dan berkat kecerdikan kekasihnya yang sekaligus adalah magnae EXO-M, Tao, hingga kini kami turun dari peasawat, EXO-K sama sekali belum mengetahui bahwa kami sudah berada di Korea. Ahh.. Sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama cerdik.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR**

.

"Bagaimana? Senang?" tanya Xiumin pada Luhan sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari _Arrival Gate_ bandara Incheon. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah pasti dia senang lah, Hyung. Tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi." ujar Chen. Lay yang berada di sisi Chen, hanya terkekeh tanpa berkomentar.

"Ge, apa kau sudah mengabari Suho Hyung?" tanya Tao pada Kris yang tengah memainkan rambutnya.

"Ah aku lupa. _Xie xie_ sudah mengingatkanku, Baby Tao." Tao tersipu malu saat Kris mulai menjauh untuk menelepon Suho. Sedangkan yang lain hanya memutar matanya tanda risih. Kris memang sangat berbeda antara saat ia berada di panggung dengan saat ia berada di samping Tao. Tak lama kemudian Kris kembali. Namun ada yang aneh dengan raut wajahnya.

.

"Ge, ada apa?" tanya Lay penasaran.

"Kita harus bergegas ke Dorm EXO-K."

"Ge? Ada apa? Jangan membuat kami takut." tanya Chen.

"Sehun pingsan." Dan seketika itu juga pikiran Luhan _blank_. Tak ada kata yang mampu terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Dan hal itu berlangsung hingga semua member EXO-M sampai di depan Dorm EXO-K. Tanpa salam dan sebagainya, Luhan langsung berlari masuk dan melempar tasnya sembarangan.

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya Luhan saat ia bertemu DO yang sedang membawa bubur. DO hanya menggerakkan dagunya dan menunjuk ke kamar Sehun-Suho. Segera saja Luhan berlari ke arah kamar yang ditunjuk DO. "SEHUN..!" teriaknya sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu kamar Sehun-Suho. Baekhyun, Kai dan Suho yang berada di dalam, terkesiap kaget karena teriakan Luhan barusan.

"Luhan Hyung." ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sehunku?" tanya Luhan dengan nada bicara yang mulai bergetar. Suho yang mengetahui hal itu, segera mengisyaratkan Baekhyun, Kai bahkan DO yang baru saja masuk untuk menaruh mangkuk bubur untuk Sehun, keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sehun...aku tak tahu apa yag terjadi padanya. Tapi..."

"AKU KAN SUDAH MENITIPKAN DIA PADAMU, JOONMYUN..!" teriak Luhan emosi. Suho hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu itu. Tetapi, Sehun sendiri yang mengizinkan dirinya untuk terus berkubang dengan kesedihannya semenjak kau bertolak ke China bersama yang lain. Tanyakan saja pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tentang apa saja yang sudah kulakukan untuknya. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjaganya, Luhan Ge. Dia juga tanggung jawabku sebagai leader di sini." jelas Suho panjang lebar. Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Suho yang mengetahui apa yang dirasakan, segera memeluknya.

"Mianhaeyo, Joonmyun-ah."

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, Ge. Sebaiknya, kau temani Sehun sampai siuman. Aku akan menyambut yang lain." ujar Suho sambil beranjak pergi. Kini hanya tinggal Luhan dan Sehun yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya. Luhan perlahan mendekati tubuh rapuh Sehun dan mengelus pipinya yang agak tirus.

.

"Sehun-ah. Irreona ppalli. Hyung sudah datang. Apa kau tidak rindu pada Hyung?" tanya Luhan. Namun sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda Sehun akan terbangun. Sehingga mau tak mau, Luhan harus berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri. "Sehun-ah. Irreona. Sehun-ah. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Sehun-ah. Irreona ppalli. Sehun-ah. Hyungnim wasseoyo-_brother arrived_."

.

* * *

**SEHUN**

.

"_**Sehun-ah. Irreona. Sehun-ah. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Sehun-ah. Irreona ppalli. Sehun-ah. Hyungnim wasseoyo.**"_

.

Kudengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Namun, kedua mataku masih sangat berat untuk dibuka. Suara yang memanggil namaku itu terdengar lagi. Suara yang sangat amat kukenal. Suara yang kurindukan.

'_Hyung. Luhan Hyung.'_ Teriakku dalam hati. Degan segenap tenaga, aku membuka mataku yang berat. Dan saat semua sudah terlihat jelas, kedua mataku menangkap sosoknya. Sosok seseorang yang sangat ku rindukan.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR**

.

Perlahan, kedua mata Sehun terbuka. Luhan yag mengetahui itu, segera tersenyum. "Annyeong, Sehun chagi."

"Hy...hyung." ujar Sehu terbata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tak ada di sini, hem? Apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau bisa sampai seperti ini? Apa kau mulai nakal?" tanya Luhan dengan suara lembut. Sehun hanya menggeleng dengan air mata yang mulai keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Hyung..hiks..hyung..."

"Ne. Hyungie ada di sini, Sehunnie. Berjanjilah untuk tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Jangan buat Hyung khawatir lagi, ne?"

"Ne, Hyung."

"Yagsog-_promise_?"

"Yagsog..!"

_._

* * *

**_I have died everyday waiting for you_**

**_Darling don't be afraid_**

**_I have loved you_**

**_For a thousand years_**

**_Love you for a thousand more_**

**_And all along I believed_**

**_I would find you_**

**_Time has brought your heart to me_**

**_I have loved you_**

**_For a thousand years_**

**_I love you for a thousand more_**

_._

**_(A Thousand Years-Christina Perri)_**

_._

_._

**END_  
_**

.

.

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

Finally, Couple ini selesai juga..

Mianhae aku agak lama updatenya..

Maklum, baru pulang liat konsernya MBLAQ.. ^^

Hayoo sapa yang kemarin liat konsernya MBLAQ? Kali ajja ada nih.. :P

Jeongmal gomawo buat semua yang udah mau nunggu ini FF keluar and review-review yang masuk.. #deepBow

RnR Juseyeo?

Oh iyha sat lagi..

Kalo ngereview, sertakan nama kalian yah biar aku ga bingung ngebalesnya.. ^^

* * *

.

**Balesan Ripiu :**

**1. mayahahaha : **ini aku udah cepet-cepet update biar kalian seua ga penasaran..hehehe..gomawo buat RnRnya.. ^^

**2. Guest (aku gatau ini sapa) : **ga mungkin lah Luhan mati..orang sekarang masih sehat gitu.. *tunjuk2DangdaigetanMagazine* Gomawo buat RnRnya.. ^^

**3. eunhaezha :** hehehe..suka baca yha? sama kayak aku.. ^^ Nunggu ini selesai dulu yha..ntar kalo ini FF udah selesai, km boleh PM ato DM aku di Twitter or FB..ok? Gomawo buat RnRnya.. ^^

**4. Henry Park :** Habis guling2 di jalan..hahaha..but I'm okay now..dibaca ajja dulu lanjutannya..ntar juga tahu..haha.. Gomawo buat RnRnya.. ^^

**5. LiuGe'Fanboy : **Gapapa kok dia..Sehun ajja yang lebay.. *dikeplakSehun* Gomawo buat RnRnya.. ^^

**6. ChanyeoLiena110 : **Hei..dibaca lagi hayo..Sehunnie dengar sesuatu bukan liat sesuatu..kan yang mau dia matiin itu radio bukan TV..gmn sih.. Eumm TBC memng dibuat dengan tujuan mengganggu dan menimbulkan penasaran..hahaha.. Gomawo buat RnRnya.. ^^

**7. dinodeer : **Upsss..pinter banget sih nebaknya..hahaha..suka deh sama kamu.. Gomawo buat RnRnya.. ^^

**8. hatakehanahungry : **ga nyesek kok..tenang ajja..iyha..aku suka LayChen..mian..XiuChen itu kesannya brothership..hehehe.. Gomawo buat RnRnya.. ^^

**9. Yukii eonni :** waahh..panjang nih..okey..satu2 yak..sesuai pengetahuanku juga..

a/ seringkali fujoshipper itu ga terima kalo ternyata pasangan mereka itu cuman skinship. So, kadang mereka menguatkan persepsi mereka dengan nambahin kata2 "Real" itu. Tapi dari sumber yang pernah aku baca, Luhan pernah bilang sendiri kalo HunHan itu Real. Mungkin Real Brothersipnya. Bukan yang lain.

b/ HunHan couple itu terbentuk setahuku karena Luhan perhatian banget sama Sehun sejak awal adanya pemotretan teaser. Lagipula, dari video-video yang ada di Youtube, udah ketahuan kan gimana 'mesra'nya mereka?

c/ Kai emang satu sekolah ma Sehun. Sama Taemin juga. tapi yang paling deket sama Sehun sejak Trainee ya Luhan.

d/ Yup. Kadang juga Kai suka manja-manja sama DO karena emnag lebih tua dan DO kan 'eomma'nya EXO-K. Lagipula, ga ada salahnya juga manja-manja ke roommate khan?

e/ KaiLu itu asalnya dari foto teaser. Yang pertama keluar foto teasernya kan Kai terus Luhan. Jadi, mau ga mau mereka harus sering foto berdua sampek foto teaser yang ketiga keluar yaitu Tao.

**10. Brigitta bukan Brigittiw :** Ne..ini juga udah diusahain paling cepet..Gomawo buat RnRnya.. ^^

**11. Jaylyn Rui : **Ne gomawo..Gomawo juga buat RnRnya.. ^^

**12. thehunhan : **Ne.. Gomawo buat RnRnya.. ^^

.

**Gomawoyooo~**


	6. Part 4 : KrisTao

**Saranghamnida**

.

**Author : Aihara Lee**

**Genre : Romantic **

**Rated : T**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Cast :**

"**EXO-M's Leader" Wu Yi Fan (Kris)**

"**EXO-M's Magnae" Huang Zi Tao (Tao)**

**Warning : Yaoi **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di FF ini adalah milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi FF ini tetep milik saya seorang. Sudah pernah dipublish di FB pribadi (Si Aihara Tyaz).**

***Selamat membaca.* ^^**

* * *

.

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

_**I don't make you feel special.**_

_**I just remind you that you are special.**_

_**Huang Zi Tao...**_

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR**

_._

_**DRAP..DRAP..DRAP..!**_

.

"Yi Fan...!" namja yang tengah berlari tergesa itu menoleh ke asal suara. Tertangkap di kedua matanya, beberapa namja dan seorang Ahjumma yang terlihat khawatir di depan sebuah kamar rawat di salah satu Rumah Sakit di daerah Beijing tersebut.

"_How is he?_ Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, Bibi?" namja tinggi dengan rambut emas itu bertanya kepada wanita separuh baya, yang memeluknya sesaat setelah ia datang, dengan nada suara yang terdengar khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, Yi Fan. Tao sudah ditangani dokter. Jangan khawatir." Namja yang dipanggil Yi Fan atau kita kenal dengan nama Kris itu menghela nafas lega.

"Yak Yi Fan. Apa kau tadi berlari dari tempat Showcase kemari?" tanya namja berpipi gembul di sebelahnya.

"Jelas itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Minseok Hyung. Aku bukan namja bodoh."

"Arra arra. Lalu, mana yang lain?"

"Aku naik taksi kemari. Member yang lain masih sibuk dengan Kkamjong. Aku tadi meminta izin pada Manager Ge untuk pergi kemari duluan. Mungkin mereka nanti menyusul." Xiumin mengangguk paham.

.

"Ahh ne. Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Kkamjong sekarang?"

"Ada Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Jadi, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." jawab Kris sambil terus-menerus menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba, ada tangan yang terulur memeluk pinggangnya. Kris menoleh dan mendapati tangan Mrs. Huang melingkar di sana. Ia pun tersenyum dan memeluk pundak Mrs. Huang.

"Kau pasti lelah, Yi Fan. Istirahatlah. Kau juga, Minseok."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bibi."

"Iya Bibi, kami baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya Bibi saja yang beristirahat. Mari kuantar ke hotel. Malam sudah cukup larut." ujar Xiumin sambil menggandeng lengan Mrs. Huang.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau memang tidak bisa ditolak, Kim Minseok." ujar Mrs Huang sambil mencubit pipi Xiumin yang sudah sedikit lebih kurus. Lalu, ia menoleh kepada Kris. "Yi Fan, kabari bibi kalau Dokter mengatakan sesuatu tentang Tao." Pesan Mrs. Huang pada Kris sebelum lengannya kembali ditarik oleh Xiumin.

"Baik Bibi. Hati-hati dijalan." Xiumin dan Mrs. Huang mengangguk lalu melangkah menjauh. Sesaat setelah sosok Xiumin dan Mrs. Huang menghilang, Kris segera menduduki kursi yang berada tak jauh dari kamar rawat Tao.

.

* * *

**KRIS**

.

"Tao bodoh." desisku sambil menatap layar ponsel yang ada di genggamanku. Ponsel Tao. Aku menunduk dalam. Masih sangat kuingat mimik wajah kesakitannya saat Minseok Hyung dan Bibi Huang memapahnya dari _backstage_. Ia sama sekali tidak mengaduh kesakitan atau berbicara sepatah katapun. Kecuali saat menitipkan ponsel ini padaku.

"Arggghh..." aku menggeram dengan nada yang cukup rendah, mengingat ini adalah kawasan Rumah Sakit serta ini sudah larut, dan mengacak rambutku sendiri. Aku merasa sangat bodoh. Entahlah. Aku adalah _leader_ dan terlebih lagi aku adalah namjachingunya, tetapi sama sekali aku tak bisa melindunginya. Wu Yi Fan bodoh.

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR**

.

_**KRIEEEETTTT...**_

.

Kris mendongak dan mendapati sosok namja separuh baya berjas putih keluar dari kamar Tao. Dengan cepat, ia bangkit dan menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Dokter, bagaimana?"

"Anda keluarganya?"

"Eumhh..bisa di bilang seperti itu. Tao sudah seperti adik saya." jelas Kris.

"Kalian satu grup boyband?"

"Benar. Saya _leader_nya." Ucap Kris sambil menghela nafas lega karena tidak perlu susah-susah mencari penjelasan tentang hubungannya dengan Tao.

"Baiklah..."

"Kris. Panggil saya Kris, Dokter."

"_Okay_. Tuan Huang Zi Tao baik-baik saja, tuan Kris. Hanya saja, dia perlu _bedrest_. _Totally bedrest for two or three weeks to recovery his waist injury_."

"_It means, he should be here for two weeks ahead_?"

"_Yes, that's right_. Baiklah Tuan Kris, saya permisi. Anda sudah boleh melihat keadaan Tuan Tao." ujar Dokter tersebut. Namun belum jauh ia melangkah, ia segera berbalik. "Oh iya satu lagi Tuan Kris."

"Ada apa, Dokter?"

"Usahakan untuk tidak membuatnya banyak bergerak di minggu pertama. Cederanya benar-benar parah kali ini." ujar Dokter tersebut sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Kris hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran buruk melintas di otaknya tentang separah apa cedera yang Tao alami kali ini. Namun segera ia buang jauh-jauh pikiran-pikiran itu dan mulai melangkah masuk ke kamar Tao.

.

* * *

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

* * *

.

"_Ge..._" suara Chen yang pertama kali terdengar saat Kris mencoba menelepon Lay untuk mengabari yang lain. Yah, memang Kris sangat dekat dengan Lay sehingga ia sudah menganggap Lay sebagai tangan kanannya di dalam grup.

"Jongdae-ah. Dimana YiXing?"

"_Jamkkanmanyeo-wait a minute."_ ujar Chen sebelum berteriak pada Lay. Sepertinya Lay berada agak jauh dari Chen. _"Geee~ Uri duizhang meneleponmu."_ Dan kemudian suara khas Chen berganti dengan suara milik Lay.

"_What's up, Ge?"_

"Kalian semua dimana?"

"_Kami baru saja akan berangkat ke tempat Tao. Kau masih di sana, Ge?"_

"Eum. Dokter baru saja keluar dari kamar Tao dan aku baru saja mengabari Bibi Huang bahwa Tao tidak apa-apa."

"_Bibi Huang tidak ada di sana?"_

"Minseok Hyung sudah kuminta untuk mengantar Bibi Huang kembali ke Hotel. Beliau terlihat lelah sekali."

"_Ahh. Lalu bagaimana dengan Tao?"_

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh _bedrest_ selama 2 sampai 3 minggu di Rumah Sakit. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

"_Jongin baik-baik saja. Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo sudah mengurusinya. Oh iya, Ge. Tunggu kami ya. Manager ge dan kami semua yang ada di sini akan segera meluncur ke sana."_

"_Yeah. I'll wait_."

"_Okay. See you there."_

"Hem."

.

_**KLIK..!**_

.

Sesaat setelah Kris menutup panggilannya, ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia pandangi tubuh Tao yang terlelap dengan tenang di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit. Dengan gerakan sangaaat pelan, ia telusuri wajah Tao dengan telunjuk kanannya. Wajah Tao masih menyisakan kehangatan walaupun suhu rendah AC kamar rawatnya sudah menusuk-nusuk kulit Kris dari tadi.

"Tao-ah. Ireona ppali-_wake up, hurry_." bisik Kris. Ia akui, matanya sudah sangat berat saat ini. Namun, ia masih harus menunggu Lay, Chen, dan siapapun yang mereka berdua bawa kemari untuk melihat keadaan Tao. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Tao.

Berkali-kali Kris mengumpat di dalam hati sambil melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir satu jam Kris menunggu Lay dan kawanannya di depan kamar Tao sendirian. Dengan emosi yang sudah mulai terbakar, ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil ponsel hitam miliknya.

.

_**To : Xing-Xing**_

"_**Kau dimana? Aku mengantuk, bodoh!"**_

.

Namun, belum sempat pesan singkat itu ia kirim, matanya sudah menangkap bayangan Lay yang merangkul Luhan dan Manager yang beriringan dengan Xiumin dan Chen. Dengan sigap, Kris segera berdiri untuk menyambut mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tao?" tanya Manager yang diiringi dengan tatapan khawatir Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Dia ada di dalam. Masih tertidur di bawah pengaruh obat bius. Tenang saja." Jelas Kris.

"Bagaimana kami semua bisa tenang, Yi Fan. Uri magnae sedang berbaring kesakitan di dalam sana." ujar Luhan dengan mimik wajah yang sangat khawatir. Kris menghela nafas berat.

"Luhan ge. _I'll promise you that he'll fine_," ujar Kris sambil mengelus rambut Gege yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu. Lalu, sekejap kemudian Kris menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Chen, Lay, Xiumin, dan Luhan bergantian. "Sebaiknya kalian segera menengoknya lalu pulang. Aku tidak mau ada yang ambruk lagi." titahnya.

"Ne, Duizhang." ujar Chen yang diikuti dengan anggukan member lain.

"Baiklah. Jangan menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu istirahat Tao." ujar Kris sambil mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk. Luhan yang sedari tadi memang mengkhawatirkan Tao, langsung bergerak ke sisi Tao dan mengelus pipi Tao sama seperti yang dilakukan Kris tadi.

"Tao-ah. Kau memang selalu memaksakan diri. Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang, hem? Babonikka." bisik Luhan dengan tangan yang masih berada di pipi Tao.

"Sudahlah, Ge. Aku yakin Tao akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya butuh sedikit istirahat. Lagipula di sini ada uri Duizhang yang selalu menjaganya. Jadi, jangan khawatir, ne?" ujar Chen sambil mengusap punggung Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan menatap Chen.

"Memangnya sejak kapan uri Duizhang tidak berada di sisi Tao, hem?" Kris yang mendengar itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Ah benar juga. Seperti Luhan Ge yag selalu ada di sisi Sehun kan?" kini gantian wajah Luhan yang memerah. Xiumin dan Kris hanya menahan tawa saat mendengar ucapan dongsaengnya yang kelewat polos itu. Sedangkan Lay, segera mengelus rambut namja Korea yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Sekarang sudah pukul 12. Sebaiknya kita pulang," ajak Manager sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Yi Fan, kau mau ikut pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku menjaga Tao saja, Ge."

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang." Manager EXO-M itu segera melangkah keluar dan diikuti oleh Lay, Chen, Xiumin, dan Luhan yang terlebih dahulu bersalaman dengan Kris. Kini, tinggal Kris sendiri bersama Tao yang belum sadarkan diri.

.

* * *

.

Kris lagi-lagi menghela nafas saat matanya memandangi wajah Tao yang tengah terlelap itu. Matanya terlihat sangaaat lelah. Namun entah mengapa, ia sama sekali tidak beriat untuk tidur. Akhirnya, Kris memutuskan untuk berbaring di sofa sambil membuka _Galaxy Note_nya. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat senyuman mengembang di sudut bibir Kris. Jemari Kris terulur untuk mengelus layar _Galaxy Note_nya yang terpampang fotonya bersama Tao.

"Kau tahu Tao? Aku sangat menyayangimu." gumamnya sepelan mungkin sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, terlintas sebuah memori di ingatan Kris yang mau tak mau membuatnya terus tersenyum. Memori tentang Tao dan dirinya.

.

.

_**-Flashback : ON-**_

.

"Ge, kita mau kemana?" tanya Tao dengan wajah polosnya. Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Ikuti saja aku, ne?" Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi Ge," sela Tao setelah terdiam agak lama. "Jangan bawa aku untuk bertemu dengan trainee Korea ya. Hangulku masih..eumm..sangat berantakan." desah Tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kris hanya tertawa mendengar pengakuan jujur Tao.

"Tenang saja. Lihat saja nanti kita akan bertemu siapa, oke?" lagi-lagi Tao hanya mengangguk. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Tao menggamit lengan Kris. "Jangan khawatir, Baby Tao." Tao mengernyit.

"Baby Tao?" Kris menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Wajahmu yang polo situ sangat mirip bayi, Tao. Jadi, biasaka dengan panggilan barumu, ne?" Tao hanya mengerjap lucu. "Aisshh kyeopta." saat Kris mencubit hidung Tao yang mancung itu, tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginterupsi.

"Ge. Upss.. Sepertinya aku salah waktu." ujar namja berkulit seputih susu yang berada di depan Kris dan Tao.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau, _little puppy_?" teriak Kris hingga membuat namja itu berhenti dan menoleh dengan wajah yang cemberut. Tao hanya memandang namja itu dengan takjub.

"Aku bukan _little puppy_." Kris hanya terbahak. Sedangkan Tao masih memandangi dengan ekspresi takjubnya.

"_So beautiful_," gumam Tao tanpa sadar. Kris dan namja berkulit susu itu menoleh. Tao yang sadar, langsung menutup mulutnya dan tersenyum. "Duibuqi."

"Nuguseyeo, Ge?" tanya namja itu pada Kris. Tao yang masih dalam tahap mempelajari bahasa Korea, hanya melongo.

"Ini Tao. Tao, perkenalkan dirimu." Tao hanya mengangguk ragu.

.

"Annyeong..has..haseo. Na..naneun Tao imni..da." Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar Tao yang tengah terbata-bata saat memperkenalkan diri.

"Jungguk saram-_Chinese person_?" mendengar kata 'Jungguk' yang berarti China, Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Ne. _Just like me_." jawab Kris sambil merangkul bahu Tao.

"Ah. Annyeonghaseo. Naneun Sehun imnida. Oh Sehoon," namja bernama Sehun itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Tao. "Bangapseumnida, Tao-ssi."

"Ne. Bangapseumnida, Sehun-ssi." ujar Tao dengan lancar meskipun suaranya terdengar agak gemetar.

"Umurmu berapa, Tao-ssi?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Tao yang terlihat mengernyit karena merasa bingung karena sama sekali tidak dapat memahami bahasa Sehun.

"Dia lahir tahun 93, Sehunnie. Mian, Tao belum lancar dan juga belum sepenuhnya memahami bahasa Korea." Kris akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Jeongmal? Ah mianhaeyo, Tao Ge." Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Sehunnie, mwohaneungeoya?" seseorang berwajah manis lainnya terlihat mendekat.

"Luhan Hyung. Kau dari China juga kan?" namja bernama Luhan itu mengangguk. Tao membelalakkan matanya.

"_Really_? Gege juga dari China?" tanya Tao dengan antusias. Kris hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Luhan yang agak sedikit shock, hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan mata yang tak sanggup dijelaskan.

"Ka..kau juga dari China?" tanya Luhan dalam bahasa Mandarin yang fasih. Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dan kini gantian Sehun yang hanya bisa melongo.

.

"Hyuuung~" rengekan Sehun membuat Luhan, Tao dan Kris menoleh kepadanya.

"Mwoya, Sehunnie?" tanya Kris.

"Aku tidak paham bahasa kalian." ujarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Luhan dan Kris hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sedangkan Tao hanya terkikik halus melihat kelakuan Sehun yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Sehun masih seperti anak kecil ya, Ge?" ujar Tao sambil menengahdakan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Kris.

"Kau pikir kau tidak seperti anak kecil, Tao?" tanya Kris yang membuat Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sama persis seperti Sehun yang sedang ditenangkan oleh Luhan. "_See_? Kau melaukukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun." lanjut Kris sambil mencubit pipi Tao.

.

_**-Flashback : OFF-**_

.

.

Kris hanya tersenyum sambil menerawang dan memeluk _Galaxy Note_nya. Sesekali ia memandang tubuh Tao yang masih tergolek tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang tak jauh dari sofa yang ia tiduri sekarang. Wajahnya yang polos, terlihat semakin jelas sekarang. Tidak ada kesan sangar atau kelam sekarang. Hanya tertinggal kesan tak berdaya di sana. Sekali lagi, Kris menghela nafas berat. Tanpa sadar, ia juga menitikkan air mata yang langsung cepat-cepat ia hapus dengan punggung tangannya.

"Wo ai ni, Huang Zi Tao. Wo zhen de ai ni-_I really love you_." bisiknya sambil menerawang lagi.

.

.

_**-Flashback : ON-**_

.

Seorang namja berbadan tegap dengan surai keemasan, tampak baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya merupakan ruang latihan. Tak lama kemudian, namja dengan mata tajam mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Tao?" namja bermata tajam itu meringis saat namanya dipanggil oleh namja bersurai keemasan yang ia ikuti.

"Hehe... Aku bingung mau kemana setelah ini. Jadi, aku ikuti Gege saja." ujar Tao.

"Hmmm... Baiklah. Ayo ikut aku makan malam."

"Yeey... Kris Ge memang yang paling baik."

"Jangan buat aku GR, Tao. Gaja." Kris segera merangkul tubuh Tao dan membawanya keluar dari gedung SMent. Dengan langkah yang pasti, Kris memasukki saah satu restoran China terdekat dari gedung SMent. Tao hanya mengerjap senang dan memandangi wajah Kris. Kris yang merasa risih, segera menyentil dahi Tao. Tentu dengan sangaaat pelan.

"Aishh Kris Ge... Appo!" teriak Tao sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang memerah. Tanpa sadar, ia mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris hanya terkekeh dan mengusap rambut hitam Tao.

"Mengapa kau memandangiku, hem?" Tao yang tadinya cemberut, langsung berubah ceria. Terlihat sinar matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Gege tahu, aku sangaaat rindu masakan China. Dan sekarang, kita ada di restoran China," jelas Tao sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya. Kemudian ia mendekat lagi kepada Kris. "Apa Gege membaca pikiranku?"

"Ani. Itu jelas tidak mungkin, Tao," ujar Kris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tao hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ia menunggu jawaban dari Kris yang dapat memuaskan rasa penasaranya. "Arra arra. Aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Luhan Ge. Hehehe..." Kris mengusap tengkuknya sambil tertawa hambar ke arah Tao.

"Dasar Gege. Tidak kreatif." ujar Tao sambil menyilangkan lengannya di dada.

"Yahh tapi setidaknya aku lebih peka dari Luhan Ge kan?" Tao mendengus.

"Kau memang selalu memiliki alasan yang membuatku kalah, Ge." Kris tertawa sambil menghirup puncak kepala Tao.

"Itu karena kau adalah seseorang yang paling penting di hidupku setelah Tuhan dan kedua orangtuaku, Huang Zi Tao," Tao segera menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua mata Kris. "Dan ini bukan sekedar bualan."

"Gomawo Ge." Tao tersenyum dan menempelkan kepalanya di lengan kekar Kris.

.

_**-Flashback : OFF-**_

.

.

Kris masih memeluk _Galaxy Note_nya erat sambil menerawang memandangi langit-langit kamar rawat Tao saat katuk mulai menyergapnya. Ia lirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lewat 45 menit. Akhirnya, Kris memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya hingga beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar helaan nafas teratur darinya. Kris sudah jatuh tertidur.

.

* * *

****SARANGHAMNIDA****

* * *

.

Seberkas cahaya matahari pagi menerobos celah ventilasi jendela kamar Tao yang tidak tertutup kelambu dan menabrak wajah Tao yang membuatnya terbangun. Tao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga pandangannya fokus. Dipandanginya sekeliling ruanga dengan wajah bingung hingga matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal masih tertidur lelap di sofa, Kris. Tanpa Tao sadari, senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Gege." gumam Tao. Kris tidak bergeming tentu saja.

"Gege." Tao sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Kris masih saja tidak bergeming. Tao memutar matanya. Dia baru saja ingat bahwa Gege sekaligus namjachingunya itu adalah salah satu member EXO-M yang paling susah untuk dibangunkan setelah Luhan. Tak kurang akal, Tao menggapai ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengetik nomor yang sudah sangat ia kenal dan menempelkan ponsel di telinga kanannya.

.

**_Selected VIP wouldn't it be mind-blowingly awesome._**

**_Now we're on a rock rock rocket, just gotta keep your seatbelt fastened._**

.

Suara alunan Rap milik Key Shinee terdengar nyaring dari _Galaxy Note_ milik Kris. Kris yang menyadari hal itu, langsung terkesiap dan dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan yang baru saja masuk.

"Yeoboseyeo?"

"_Ge, ambilkan aku minum."_ Kris mengernyit dan melepas ponsel dari telinganya. Ia mengenal suara serak itu. Segera ia membaca nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya. '_Baby Tao_'. Kris mendongak dan memandang ke arah Tao yang tersenyum di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. Kris tersenyum.

"Kau masih saja susah dibangunkan, Ge." ujar Tao dengan suaraya yang masih serak.

"Duibuqi, Baby," ujar Kris sambil berdiri dan mengambil segelas air untuk Tao. "Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja bangun. Wajahmu..," Tangan Tao meraih wajah Kris yang duduk di sebelah ranjangnya. "Kau terlihat lelah, Ge. Kau tidur jam berapa semalam?"

"Molla. Aku baru bisa tertidur setelah Manager dan member yang lain pulang menjengukmu. Sebelumnya juga aku mengabari Bibi Huang tentang keadaanmu." ujar Kris sambil mengusap pipi Tao yang terlihat lemah.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak ikut pulang bersama mereka juga, hem?"

"Kalau aku mengikuti mereka pulang, lalu siapa yang akan menjagamu? Lagipula, pasti aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak juga di hotel kalau aku memutuskan untuk pulang."

"Wae?"

"Tentu saja aku akan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, babo." Kris menyentil pelan dahi Tao. Tao hanya mengelus dahinya sambil tersenyum.

"Xie xie, Ge."

"Untuk apa, Baby?" Kris mengernyitkan dahi.

"Untuk semua kebaikan Gege kepadaku selama ini."

"Huang Zi Tao. _You are special_. _For me, for your mom, for other member, and for everyone that stand beside you_. _Do you know that_? Jadi, jangan berterimakasih kepadaku. Berterima kasihlah kepada dirimu sendiri karena kau adalah spesial." jelas Kris sambil membelai rambut hitam Tao. Tao hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Gege."

"Hem?"

"Wo ai ni." Kris tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Tao.

"Wo ye ai ni, Huang Zi Tao," CUP! Kris mengecup kening Tao sesaat setelah kalimatnya selesai. Lalu kecupannya turun ke kedua mata Tao, kedua pipi Tao dan terakhir jatuh pada bibir manis Tao. "Nado jeongmal saranghaeyo."

_._

_._

**END_  
_**

.

.

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo yeoreobeun~

Mianhaeyo jeongmal karena updatenya lamaaaa banget.

Otakku penuh sama persiapan Olimpiade. Maklum panitia. Selain itu juga, otakku kering ide T^T

Mianhaeyo, ne?

Jeongmal gomawo buat semua yang udah mau nunggu ini FF keluar and review-review yang masuk.. #deepBow

RnR Juseyeo?

* * *

.

**It's time to 3R (Reply Reader's Review) :**

**1. Henry Park :** Gatau deh mau ngome kayak apa lagi. Speechless aku. Hehehe.. Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^

**2. Guest : **Itu jawabannya udah aku post. Mian kalo nunggu lama yak. Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^

**3. Yukii Eonni : **Mian lama eon. Ne cheonma eon. Selamat menikmati chapter yang ini yak. Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^

**4. Brigitta bukan Brigittiw : **Gomaaawo. Ini KrisTao nih. Hehehe. Selamat membaca. Gomawo buar reviewnya ^^

**5. Icyng : **Kalo Sehunie mati, ntar gabisa comback stage donk sama EXO? Kan ii aku based true story yang sedikit aku kasih sisipan fiksi. Hehehehe.. Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^

**6. Anonstalker :** Ne. Ini KrisTaonya udah keluar. Hehehehe... Mianhae yak keluarnya lama. Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^

**7. LiuGe'Fanboy : **Iye Sehun emang lebay #dikiriminSehunTornado Makasih udah nunggu yak. Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^

**8. ChanyeoLiena110 : **Iyha aku Fujoshipper. Tapi buat FF ajja. Aku gamau kalo mereka beneran Yaoi. Hehehe.. Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^

**9. Flamints597 : **Gomawo kalo udah suka ni FF abal-abal. Gomawo juga udah mau nunggu lama. Gomawo juga buat reviewnya ^^

**10. hatakehanahungry : **jelas Thunder cakep banget dooonk. Hahaha.. Iya pasti Kris sama Tao lah. Ntar deh kalo ini kelar, aku buatin Baekyeol, KaiDO, KrisTao dll yang baru, ok? Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^

**11. Eunhaezha : **Acc twitterku ada di profil kok. Sama ada FBku juga. Leaving on a jetplane itu banyak yg nyanyiin kok. Justin Timberlake salah satunya. Tebakanmu benar sekali. Hahaha. Cuman ya gitu, lagi kering ide makanya lama. Mian yha? Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^

**12. thehunhan : **Chenmin belum tahu keluar kapan. entah habis ini ato yang terkhir. Tunggu ajja ne? Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^

**13. dinodeer : **jangan-jangan kamu juga LDR yak? Hahahaha... Gomawo udah suka ini FF. Kristao dulu ini. Hehehe.. selamat baca. semoga suka. Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^

**14. Aetherion Vienna : **Gomawo gomawo gomawo udah suka. Jangan bose nunggu yang lainnya yak? Soalnya kadang author babo ini kehabisan ide. Hahaha.. Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^

.

**Gomawoyooo~~~~~~ ^^**


End file.
